What the Future Holds
by Rose that Blooms in Secret
Summary: A descendant of the fellowship is summoned back in time in order to help the Company destroy the Ring. She eventually wants to help at all costs, even if it changes the fate of those very close to her. Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

General Disclaimer: I do not own this story; this story and its properties belong to J. R. R. Tolkien

O.K., in this there will be cliché time-travel by some certain individuals, but I think its fun to add new ideas to old ones. I will also say that I love the original books as they are, and that this story is just a bit of fun. This is my first story, so critic if you must, they will be welcome, and please enjoy!

**What the Future Holds**

Chapter 1:

The Ages Past

Frodo walked quietly down the Elvin corridor looking for the proper room. He and the other Fellowship members had been summoned to a private meeting with Lord Elrond; on what subject he had no idea. That Gandalf had discovered something useful, was the general rumor humming about Rivendell. But why it must remain so secret was beyond any of the hobbits or the men.

"I'm sure it's big whatever it is," Boromir had said grinning, "and helpful."

Sam wasn't as sure. "I don't know," he said. "Lord Elrond had seemed a bit uneasy. Didn't you think so Mr. Frodo?"

"Nah." Merry had cut in. "Maybe it was just indigestion."

"Do elves get indigestion?" Pippin asked. "I thought elves never got sick."

"Well I don't know Pippin," Merry said slyly. "Why don't you go ask one?"

Pippin had to pause at that. "I don't think that would appropriate." He said finally, "One does not just walk up to an elf and ask 'Do you have indigestion?'; they are far too intimidating for that."

At that, Frodo had walked away, shaking his head and laughing. But Sam had been right, Lord Elrond had seemed "uneasy" when he gave them the news. That gave him cause for grave concern. Had they found something else dangerous in connection to the Ring? He did not need another burden placed on his shoulders; the one around his neck was far too heavy as it was.

"Here it is." He said as he rounded the corner. The meeting was to be held in Lord Elrond's private rooms. They were grand quarters indeed, for the walls were covered in murals of the ocean with Elvin ships sailing towards the sun. Frodo then realized that he no longer needed his candle because the walls were emitting a gentle, pure light that guided him into what seemed to be a bare stone room. There stood the rest of the Fellowship and his most gracious host. "I'm sorry I'm late…" He began, but he hushed with the wave of a hand."

"We just arrived ourselves." Aragorn said. "Now we can begin. What is it that you have discovered, Gandalf? Is it for good or ill?"

"I honestly don't know." Gandalf said frowning, "It was actually Lord Elrond who first noticed its presence. I only followed up on what it actually was; perhaps he can give you a better explanation."

Elrond began gravely, "You know to elves all time, to a certain extent, is the same. To men, dwarves, and yes, hobbits, time is constant and reliable. But we see it differently than mortals do. Some of us can see the many possibilities time can create, and this is also in a constant pattern. So when something changes in the fabric of time, we take notice." Here Elrond Paused. "Something has changed. There is a "rip in time", a door way if you will, into the future that has suddenly appeared."

"A WHAT?" Boromir scoffed.

"I don't understand," Frodo said puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Yes," said Aragorn. "How do you travel to a future that doesn't exist yet?"

"I don't think you can." Gandalf said simply. "Because the future hasn't happened yet, it does not exist, but I do believe, something could come through the door."

"How so?" Gimli said cautiously.

"It's just like Aragorn said." The Wizard answered, "You cannot get to places that do not exist, but you can go to a place that does. The past has happed, so it "was" a place. I hope we're not confusing you too much."

Boromir was far from convinced. "What I, and I'm sure everyone, wants to know is what does this have to do with us? If such a door does exist, will aid us or deter us?"

Elrond sighed. "Like Gandalf said, we don't know. Time is neither good nor evil, but that does not help us in our decision. The reason you are here is to decide whether to draw, or allow as the case may be, a person from the other side to cross over."

"Huh?" was the general hobbit response.

Elrond went on, "Perhaps it is the Valor being kind to us by giving us this opportunity. For if we draw a person from the future, and bring him here, perhaps he will be able to tell us what to expect on the quest to destroy the Ring."

"In other words 'tell our future'." Boromir said skeptically. "And what happens if he is the enemy's man and he leads us in the wrong direction? What then?!"

"That is why you are here." Elrond replied, "To see if you are willing to take that chance."

"Well my vote is cast." declared Boromir. "I cannot risk Gondor on a door through time. I say Nay."

There was a small pause throughout the room as each pondered his decision. Then Merry and Pippin, who had been whispering amongst themselves, boldly declared "We say Aye! I think it would help us to know a little something of what is to come, and a future person might have interesting things to eat." At that, Sam also said "Aye", but whether it was for the first or second reason, none knew.

Gimli and Legolas both agreed they would be willing to take the risk and Aragorn nodded saying that they would know in their hearts if the man was evil or not. Then they all looked to Frodo, who had remained silent, and at Gandalf. Gandalf turned to Frodo saying, "What the Ring-bearer decides, I will do."

Frodo looked around the room and then turned to Gandalf saying, "Let's do it."

As the others gathered around Gandalf as he began chanting, Boromir stood behind them, watching just as eagerly, but murmuring that he was the only one in the Fellowship that had any since.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ages Present

"You are the future I look forward to, love." Those were the last words she heard from her mother before the police showed up at her door. Sarah didn't even have to speak to the officers to know that it was her mother who died; you could see it in their faces. It was the same look that different policemen had had on when they arrived at her door when she was eight. Sarah had been so excited to see cops up close that she hopped all the way to her mother's room shouting that there were two cool looking policemen at the door. Her mother had quietly opened the front door and stepped out, shutting it behind her. It wasn't until she heard her mother crying hat Sarah knew something was very wrong, because her mother never cried.

"I-it's my mother isn't it?" She stuttered to the nice looking policewoman. She smiled kindly and nodded yes.

"Yes, Miss Wilder. There was a very bad accident. May we come in?"

After that it was a whirl of phone calls that offered sympathy, plans that were made, relatives that were called, and that flight to catch.

"Mother wanted to be buried next to Dad." Her brother had explained over the telephone, "Can you afford to ship the body down to Jacksonville?" Sarah bit back a stinging remark. How could he refer to mom as a "body"? With a sigh she agreed and hung up.

Sarah could expect no less from her brother. When their father died, he was fifteen and dealt with it by alienating his family. The breach he created was never again fully crossed by either herself or their mother.

Mark was filled with surprises, however. After the funeral he took her aside and asked how she was doing. Did she have enough money to get back home? Was she going to finish college? Did she want to stay with him and Lauren for a while?

She answered them: alright, yes, not sure, and it's a nice offer but your apartment is only big enough for two.

As she packed for the return trip home she thought gratefully, "It was nice of him to ask me to stay. I guess he still knows mom's my-was my whole world." He had even given her a present, a custom-made knife from his store.

"I know you're not into the whole "knife collector" thing, but I made this one myself." He said, "It's something to remember me by, ya-know?"

She had smiled and had given him a hug. Then she took her nicely wrapped present to the car.

She still hadn't opened it yet. Something inside her said that if she did something would end, but another part said something would begin. She just stood there, eyeing it with a semi-suspicious air, knowing well that if she didn't decide soon, she was going to miss her flight out.

"Oooo…What the Heck." She said impatiently as she grabbed the present to open it. However, she stopped at the ribbing and shoved it inside her carryon, making a mental note to check it in at the desk. The last thing she needed was to be mobbed by airport security. "For when I get home." She said to herself as she headed for the elevator, "A-a coming home present!" The Lord knew she'd need one when she walked into that house all alone.

It was dark outside the hotel as she looked around for her cab. So dark in fact, that she didn't notice right away when it started raining. Before she could run back under the pavilion, Sarah and her two bags were very wet indeed. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. It wasn't that it was raining or even that her pretty, new skirt was wet, it was because yet another bad thing had happened to Sarah.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" she cried, not caring if anyone saw her, but just the same, it was a relief that no one did. Her whole year had been cursed, _cursed_. First, there was not enough money to get her degree in Nursing, so she had to settle for Medical Transcription. Then her boyfriend dumped her for a younger, prettier blond. Good riddance to him she had said, but it still hurt that at twenty you were considered too old by some men. Then her mother dying in a tragic accident… "And now this stupid rain!" She shouted. "And where is that taxi!" What troubled her more than anything was that all she had to go back to was a friendless life with miles of bills where she didn't know where to begin.

So, instead, she sat down and made a list of all the possible things she would like to do, that she never possibly could. That always cheered her up. "Hmm…Karate champion, super-model (yeah-right), Romance Novelist…that's _it_!" She shouted, jumping up, "I'll write the next great American Novel!"

But just as she discovered her new found vocation, a very strange feeling crept over her, one that sent chills down her spine.

When she was twelve, their house has been struck by lightning. Right before it hit, Sarah had felt a strange, stifling energy in the air, and then the huge shock wave rolled through the house.

That's exactly what she felt now. "Oh God, am I going to be hit by lightning?!" She said as she ducked to the ground, grasping her bags tightly. Yet it was not a shock wave she experienced then but it was something that scared her just as much.

Things began to fade. Not the fade like when you're about to faint and everything goes black, but the fade when things begin to get hard to see and wobble in and out. She blinked but it did not clear so she rubbed her eyes. That only made her contact fall out. Swearing, she began a panicky search for it amidst the raindrops. It was then she heard a faint voice. She froze and listened hard to hear. It sounded like a monk chanting; only it had a wilder note to it. She stumbled to her feet and grabbed her bags, ready to make a run for it. But then everything turned gray, and the picture before her seemed to blur with another image, she thought of a stone room.

Then in a flash, the rain was gone and all that was left to see was the stone room. She blinked to see that there were…midgets? And men? They all stood staring at her and she stared right back. They all together stood frozen until she began to shake violently and looking around franticly thinking, "What do I do now?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Four Hobbits and a Tray

"Gandalf, I think we made a mistake" were the first words that shattered the silence of the room. There was a poor, shivering girl standing in front of the Fellowship, looking like she was about to have a nervous breakdown, and no one seemed to know what to do.

"I can see that!" He replied angrily, trying desperately to think of what to do. He felt foolish that he did not consider the possibility that the person would be drawn to them from across time and not be prepared for it. And the wet creature before them certainly did not look prepared.

Being the host, Elrond made the first brave move. "Hello." He said and extended his hand in greeting. "Welcome to Rivendell."

The girl blinked as she stared at the hand extended toward her. She then started as if just remembering what to do with it and dropped her bag with a thud that startled everyone in the room. She unsteadily reached out and took the hand, shaking it nervously saying, "_Um, c-can you repeat that_?"

"Oh, no." said Aragorn. "She doesn't speak the common tongue."

"Well you can't expect languages to remain the same over the course of time." Gandalf stated irritably. He then turned to the hobbits that looked at a loss of what to do with themselves saying, "Stop standing there like a bunch of lightening struck toads and go get some help!"

The hobbits fell over themselves running out of the room.

"Boromir get her bags." Gandalf said with a sigh.

"Indeed?" Boromir said through clinched teeth, but he went to grab them anyway.

Sarah, who by this time had let go of Strange Man Who Had Pointed Ears Number One's hand, watched the previous scene with annoyance. Here she was, somehow randomly placed in a random room with people who could only argue and bicker amongst themselves in a strange language. She wanted answers NOW. "_Um…_ " She began, but Strange Man Number One came up to her quickly and picked up her carryon, the one she dropped. "HEY!" she shouted and went to grab it from him. He only smiled awkwardly and held it out of reach.

That was it. "_No one steals MY stuff_!" she declared and she swung her suit-case. Hard. It landed on the side of Strange Man Number One's head with a crack. Stunned, he dropped her bag and she grabbed it on her run for the door.

"Stop her Gimli!" Yelled Aragorn and the dwarf lunged for her. She went down in a fit of screams and shouts.

"_I WANT TO GO HOME_ _NOW_!" Sarah yelled as she was restrained by Midget Number one and Strange Man Who Had Pointed Ears Number Two. Then suddenly she went limp and slumped to the floor in a fit of tears.

"The Lass is scared to death." Gimli said over the sobs.

Legolas shook his head, "Great observation Dwarf." By this time, the Hobbits had returned with help, three Elvin Maids who immediately went to pick the poor girl off the floor. She did not resist them, but the Fellowship could hear crying until she was well away.

Boromir picked himself up of the floor, holding his head in his hands. "Yup, we could _definitely _use her help," he said sarcastically, "She could just walk up to the Crack of Doom and whack Sauron over the head with her bag. What did she have in that thing, anyway?"

"That's not funny." Aragorn said angrily.

"It wasn't meant to be!"

"Silence, both of you!" This time is was Elrond who intervened. "We have to think calmly now. Despite what you warned against, Boromir, anyone could see the girl was harmless-and certainly not evil."

"Harmless! She belted me over-"

"Ahem! Thank you. Now the only obstacle to her helping us is the language barrier. Gandalf," He said turning to the Wizard, "I trust you'll be able to help in that department."

Gandalf nodded. "Yes, I believe we can work something out."

"Good, now return to your quarters. There is nothing else we can do tonight."

Everyone exited the room slowly. On the way back, the Hobbits grouped together to discuss the situation. "I don't know, Mr. Frodo." Sam said shaking his head. "I feel we should do something."

"Like what Sam?" Asked Frodo, "There isn't much we can do that the elves aren't already doing."

"Well, she seemed to be so scared, I thought something to cheer her up-"

"A present!" chimed in Pippin, "We can give her a welcome present! What should we get her?"

Merry shrugged, "I don't know… what do girls like?" Silence then descended upon the hobbits as they each hoped the other would come up with something. Forever the gardener, Sam shyly suggested flowers, Merry and Pippin thought some sweets would be nice, and Frodo declared that both would be suitable. They then hurried off to collect the selected items.

Within a few minutes, the hobbits had put together a nice tray of things and were standing awkwardly outside the girl's door. The thought had only just occurred to them that they might not be allowed to go in. "Well, you knock Pippin!" Merry whispered as he gave his friend a shove towards the door.

"What good would knocking do," Pippin whispered back, "If she doesn't know how to say _come in_?"

"Umm…" said Sam, who was stuck holding the tray. Seeing Sam's dilemma, Frodo rolled his eyes teasingly and knocked boldly on the wooden door.

"_Come in."_ was the quiet response.

"Did that sound like a "come in" to you, Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam nervously.

"Well, Sam, it was good enough for me." And with a push the four hobbits entered the girl's bedchamber. She was seated it a big chair in front of a blazing fire and wrapped in a soft blanket. Despite her comfortable surroundings, however, the poor girl looked dazed and miserable. She blinked at the sight of the four hobbits and gave a shy smile, as if she was unsure of what to make of them.

"Well, she doesn't look as if she's scared of us, that's good!" Pippen said.

Merry shook his head. "Would you be scared if you were her and she was us?"

"Well…no… wait, what?"

Sam, who was getting a bit tired of holding the tray, walked over to her saying, "This stuff here is to cheer you up, you see. We got you some nice flowers, the gardener was really nice about that, and some sweetmeats with, I think raspberry filling and some…"

Now Sarah did not understand a word Midget Number Two was saying, but she caught on that the tray was too heavy for him so she picked it up, hoping it was for her. "_Thank you."_ She said hesitantly, and she gave her best smile available in the circumstances.

Well, Midget Number Two looked so pleased with himself that he blushed and stammered a bit more and then proceeded to introduce the other midgets: "I'm Samwise Gamgee…" He began, but he stopped when she froze and stared at him.

"Samwise Gamgee?" she said. Her eyes darted to the other midgets. Then she looked down at their feet. "_Not midgets_," she said frowning, "Hobbits."

Sam nodded eagerly at the familiar word. "Yup we're hobbits!" He then turned to the others excited, "I guess there're Hobbits where she comes from!"

Pippin came forward next "I'm Pippin Took and this is my kinsman…" he said pointing to Merry, but she interrupted him first.

"Merriadock Brandybuck, _and_," Sarah said, looking at the last unnamed hobbit, "Frodo Baggins."

The hobbits were very quiet for a few seconds. "How did she know your name, Mr. Frodo? And you Merry?" asked Sam. They had no answer to that question.

The girl looked very pail to the hobbits as she sat in the chair staring at them. "_I suppose_," she said quietly, "_That if I am insane, which I do not believe I am, that it is a very nice sort of insane."_ And with that she smiled again and offered the hobbits some of her chocolate.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A Joining of Minds

Sarah had given up trying to think of an explanation for everything that had happened. Whenever an unanswerable question presented itself, as it did every five seconds in this world, she did what Scarlet did: "I'll think about it tomorrow." The southern bell would say. Surprisingly, it worked rather well, as it let her mind get used to the new and strange idea. An explanation would or wouldn't present itself to her, and she had become accepting of that fact. If she hadn't made this compromise with herself, she was sure she would have "flown over the Cookoo's Nest" as it were.

But there were some unavoidable obstacles that could not be put off for another twenty-four hours; for example: the elder gentleman seated in front of her. For the past ten minutes, he had been sitting there speaking to her in what she could only guess to be different languages. He had called himself Gandalf and he introduced (she thought) Strange Man With Pointy Ears Number One as Lord Elrond; the Elf Lord was standing in the background watching silently. But it was becoming clear that everyone's patience was wearing thin.

Sarah decided to try to help in the search of a common language. "_Parlivou Francai_?" She asked, not that _she_ could speak French, but she might as well try. No reaction from the wizard. O.K., she'd try German. "_Sprekinzie Douche_?" Still nothing.

Gandalf wasn't having much luck on his end either. He finally gave up and turned to Elrond saying, "It's no use. There's nothing here that even resembles the girl's own tongue." He sighed as he looked at her. "She's not even paying attention anymore." He noted as her eyes wandered to the outside garden. Elrond hadn't allowed her outside, as he wanted to keep her existence a secret. She had grown fidgety the past two days.

"I guess we must use the most radical method, as we need her to speak soon, before the Fellowship leaves."

"But doesn't that have side-effects, so to speak. Some that can be considered dangerous to a human?"

"Yes, playing with a person's mind is quite a delicate undertaking, and there have been…instances where the human's mind has been left, well, a bit different than before. But the power of the elves is not something to underestimate, either. It is always an interesting challenge to see what happens after tapping a person's psyche. You know, a Man's brain only uses about a tenth of its power to-"

"_Will you please figure something out, already?_" Sarah said impatiently. "_For Heaven's sake your Elrond half-Elven, there must be something you can do."_

Although they did not understand what she said, the point got across. "And, if you don't figure something out soon," Gandalf coughed, "We may not be able to keep her here much longer peacefully. She may just get up and try to bolt."

Elrond nodded in agreement. "Then it is settled." And with that, he entered the girl's mind.

The process was really quite simple, being that he would change certain receptors so that she could understand the common tongue and he would change his so he could understand her. But with the joining of minds, information from both parties would be randomly exchanged and some things that should not have been revealed were.

Normally, an elf would linger inside the mind to make sure nothing was too badly damaged, but as soon as the work was complete, Elrond leapt out of her subconscious. He was badly shaken.

Seeing him stagger made Gandalf get up and steady him. "What happened? What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Sh-she knows all about us…about you and the hobbits, how Frodo has the One Ring. She knows about Bilbo and the Lonely Mountain, even about the creature Gollum! But that's not all," He whispered, turning to look at Sarah, "She has Elven blood flowing through her veins!"

Gandalf looked at him in wonder. "But she is from the future…you know better than anyone that the Elves are leaving Middle-Earth. How is that possible?"

"It was very faint, but still that means-" There he started, "The girl…" Slow tears had begun flowing down Sarah's cheeks as she stared at Elrond.

"There was so much sadness…" She whispered. "and worry and burden." They knew she spoke of what was in Elrond's mind. The girl had been exposed to the darker side of the Elf's mind.

Gandalf, as soon as Elrond was steady on his feet, walked over to Sarah and stood in front of her. She looked up at him as he said seriously "If what Lord Elrond says is true, then you know the gravity of our situation, and the good you can do us. Will you help us?"

She blinked as she thought it through. Here was the opportunity of a lifetime; she could be a part of her one of her favorite stories. Just as she was about to tell the wizard everything, a dark thought presented itself. What if the information she gave them could be harmful to the quest? For instance, what if she told them about the death of Boromir, they would try to stop it, but then that would change almost everything that happens in connection with Denethor. Again that could be good or bad. There was also the possibility of the "butterfly effect"; her very presence in middle-earth could have changed everything already. That is when she made her decision. "I will accompany the Fellowship."

Gandalf was quiet for a few moments. "You know it will be very dangerous." He said finally, "You could be killed."

Sarah grinned through her tears, "I know, but I need to make sure nothing goes wrong because of my presence here." When Gandalf looked at her questionably, she continued. "Lord Elrond is to tell them nothing. If some events do not unfold, then I do not know how well this venture will turn out. You shouldn't worry about me." Sarah said standing. "If I die, you will lose nothing. That is my decision, if you will accept it."

"Elrond, it is your decision." Gandalf said, a little uncertainly. The Elven lord was deep in thought.

"All things happen for a reason." He eventually replied. "She was chosen to come through the door, and I believe she has been chosen to help the fellowship. She will go with them."

* * * *

"She's _WHAT_?!" Boromir scoffed in disbelief.

"She's coming with us and I don't want to hear any objections from any of you." Gandalf said while eying the gathered Fellowship."

"Gandalf!" Aragorn said angrily, "Are you out of your mind! This quest will be difficult on us men, think of what it will be like for a woman! There will be fighting-"

"Fighting which will be just as dangerous for the hobbits." Finished Legolas, "Certainly, she will be able to learn with them."

"Should we be insulted, Pippin?" whispered Merry as the "big folk" argued amongst themselves.

"I don't think so, Merry." Pippin answered, "Well, we're not exactly up to Strider's standards are we?"

"I don't think anyone _could_ be." Admitted Sam, "All the same, I am glad Sarah is coming. I don't know why, but I have a good feeling about her."

"Me too." Said Frodo, "I think I'll sleep better knowing that someone knows what's going to happen."

"The very fact," Gimli said joining in, "that she is willing to come with us is a good sign. Besides, I will be anxious to see if the famed "woman's intuition" actually exists."

"Oh, it exists alright." Sarah said after popping up from behind the door frame. "I can certainly vouch for that."

"My dear girl, were you ease-dropping?" Gandalf said with a raised eyebrow as he, and the others, turned to see her.

Sarah only offered an innocent smile for a response, and then she asked "Would you please introduce me to everyone, Mr. Gandalf?" He nodded and proceeded to formally introduce the members of the fellowship.

"This is Lady Sarah Wilder, everyone, And Sarah, this is Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, and I believe you've already met the hobbits." Sarah nodded to each of them in turn, and at the end she turned to Boromir rather sheepishly.

"You're the one I hit, weren't you?" she said shyly.

Despite the couple snickers that followed, Boromir, with the utmost courtesy, replied, "Yes, I was."

"I really am sorry about that, um, I hope I didn't give you a bruise or anything..."

"Actually, you did." Boromir said coldly.

"Oh. Well. I did think you were stealing my bag, if that's any excuse." She said with a forced laugh, "I would like us to be friends, if that's alright with you."

Boromir nodded slightly. "We'll see." He managed to say before the hobbits snatched her attention away with millions of questions. Most of which concerned the strange food they were going to make her cook.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

On Origins and Endings

The night hours had fully descended upon Rivendell before Sarah made her way to the garden. There was so little activity at nighttime that Sarah had been permitted to visit the famed beauty of the elvish gardens. It made very little difference anyway; she was sure the whole community knew of her existence, even though she was mostly hidden from their view.

Her short stay at Rivendell had convinced her that she could spend the rest of her life in happiness there. This fact, however, did not deter her from leaving with the Fellowship in a few weeks. And besides, the elves were leaving here in almost no time at all. The thought that Rivendell would be neglected and fade into the mists of time made her want to cry. Yet, that is the fate of every age; old beauty dies while another grows in its place. This gave her great comfort.

Despite the sense of isolation she felt, Sarah was not the only night-walker out at this time. As she neared the end of the corridor, she spied a secluded figure looking out over the water. He was rested against the balustrade, face clothed in shadow, but Sarah did not need to see his face to recognize him.

"What are you thinking about, my Lord?" It was asked quietly, but Elrond was still started out of deep thought. He appeared to want to speak but instead nodded in the direction of a small pavilion, intertwined in ivy, in the distant corner of the garden. With only the moonlight, it took Sarah a moment to see the movement of two figures standing beneath the boughs, whispering, she was sure, promises of eternal love into each other's hearts. She didn't have to guess who they were.

"Lady Arwen and Lord Aragorn are very much in love, are they not?" She asked kindly, but the look of sadness that came onto Elrond's face made her want to cry.

"You know what their fate is to be." He said. It was a statement, not a question, but Sarah felt it warranted an answer.

"Yes." She paused trying to find the right words, "She will marry Lord Aragorn and be very happy with him-"

"Until he dies!" He said bitterly, "She would soon follow him over death's cold threshold."

"Lord Elrond," she said touching his arm, "She would only follow him there because if she wished it. Arwen will only be happy where she is with Aragorn, and if that means following him to the after-life… then so be it."

"You don't understand!" He whispered almost savagely, jerking away from her. As he started away, she asked softly, "Is death really so terrible?"

At that Elrond turned slowly around saying, "I have heard that from the mouths of Elves, but never from a human. Do men not fear death more than anything and avoid it at all costs?"

"You do not understand death because you are an immortal;" she continued hesitantly, "You know that when you die, your souls immediately return to the Valor; you can never fully understand death because you are not truly a part of it. That is why you are worried, is it not? You fear not knowing what awaits Arwen after death?" Sarah knew she had spoken the truth for Elrond was struck silent. She smiled then surprising even herself with her words, "If you do not know what awaits Arwen, then how do you know she will not be happy in death? Perhaps she will even be with you in the Valor, along with Aragorn, and every other good person in the world."

"That is more than I can hope for." He said smiling sadly. He then looked curiously at her saying, "You speak of death as if it were your friend."

Sarah shrugged slightly. "There is nothing horrific, or even bad about death. It is simply the separation of body and soul. Those who fear it fear the retribution of their past sins, not death itself."

Elrond then gave a slight laugh, "You show remarkable wisdom for one so young. You have laid bare my deepest thoughts."

She nodded sheepishly, "W-well I did see the inner recesses of your mind, so I did sort of know what you were thinking…"

"Say no more, child." He then looked around, saying, "It has grown late. You should retire now; you have much to prepare for in the coming week." With a "Yes, Sir", Sarah made her way back down the corridor. She had just realized that she hadn't got to see the gardens after all when Elrond called after her asking, "Will there be any children?"

She stopped and without turning around answered, "Yes. A son. But you have already seen this, haven't you?"

"As one of many possibilities of the future, yes. I have also seen that all the elves will leave middle earth."

"All but one." She said, and then turned to face him.

"Yes, All but one." He murmured as if to himself. "That would put a more definite pin-point on your Elvin origins, wouldn't it? And why you were chosen to be here?" He paused to tap his head, "As you know, you were not the only one to learn things in the joining. I felt a strong kinship to you; that is part of the reason I left your mind so quickly."

"You didn't want to know how I was related to you." She said a bit dejectedly. "Yes, I felt it too. I actually figured it out not long after…" She paused looking down, and asked bravely, "Are you embarrassed, o-or disappointed by your… descendant?" When she looked up, she had her answer: Elrond's face was full of a bitter-sweet look of fondness.

"No, my dear. I'd say I'm rather proud."

She beamed in return. "I thought I had lost my family, forever…I think I just truly found it." And with that, she returned to rooms and went to sleep still thinking how jealous her old friends would have been if they knew she was the direct descendant of Aragorn, soon to be King of Gondor, Arwen his Queen, and Lord Elrond Half-Elvin, her beloved father.


	6. Chapter 6: More Thoughtful Presents

***NOTE: I just realized that I have not given a description of Sarah! I apologize for my lack of foresight. The situation shall be remedied immediately, do forgive me! **

Chapter 6

More Thoughtful Presents

The sun had just peaked through into her window, yet Sarah was already up and awake, too excited, and a little frightened, to sleep any longer. Today was the big day, the day the Fellowship would set out to complete the greatest adventure story ever written of. Sarah had stopped puzzling over how J.R.R. Tolkien had learned of it-if she got here, why not someone else?

She was dressed from head to toe in the elvish traveling gear Elrond had given her. They were simple, and comfortable, Pair of brown leather trousers, white shirt, and black leather jerkin. Sarah could tell that they had been made especially for her because they fit perfectly-how they got her measurements she would never know. Still, she appreciated them and the slight feminine touch of gray embroidery discreetly placed about the hem. However, it would take some while for her to get used to the boots. They were knee high, and she was sure she looked awesomely cool in them, but she felt like they weighed ten pounds each.

She took one last look in the mirror before going to finish her packing. The two months she'd been there had taken its toll on her hair; her brown roots clashed painfully with her golden dyed hair. Merry had even asked why her hair had decided to change color, but as soon as he saw her face flush in embarrassment, he had quickly changed the subject. She had eventually accepted that she had to grow it out; already it was close to shoulder length, an inch longer than normal. Her eyes were no longer green either, being made so by her contacts, but an icy blue. She hadn't needed them anymore, thankfully, because Lord Elrond had put something on her eyes that had cured her nearsightedness. Boy, if she had that cure, she would have made millions back home.

The real dilemma was what and what not to pack. Sarah knew right well that she could not take all her things, yet it was hard to part with it. There was not much room for trivial things after the food and clothing was packed; yet there were things she would not part with. These included a picture of herself, Mark, and Mama in happier times, her fuzzy red socks, brushes and combs, and her diary. And then there was still the unopened present from Mark. It had sat on the table staring at her all morning screaming to be opened. Sarah had felt guilty about forgetting all about the present until that morning when she rummaged through her bags one final time.

But opened it must be, so when all the packing was near finished, and it was almost time to go down to leave, she sat on the end of her bed with the present in her lap. Sarah did not rip the paper off, but carefully and methodically removed it as if it was the last gift she would ever open. It was a small, square black case, but to Sarah it seemed rather large for a knife. Her suspicions were confirmed when the first thing she saw in the case was a pamphlet that said "How to safely handle and discharge your Glock 17." A gun. _HE GOT ME A GUN_?!?

_Was he insane?! Man, the airport security would have had a field day with this! What on earth would I do with a gun? _ Sarah was so mad she could have wrung his neck; she had been sort of looking forward to a cool dagger she could impress Aragorn with. _But then again_, she thought, _maybe I will have some use for it after all._ Who knows? At least she wouldn't feel as defenseless as before. With the help of the guide, she loaded the weapon and placed it back in its case. It fit perfectly into her pack.

She then swung the bag over her shoulder and left her room for the last time. It would still be there when they got back, Elrond had said, but she was very uncertain if she would be coming back at all.

As she headed down the corridor, towards the main hall, she was spotted by Legolas who asked to speak with her.

"I have this for you." He said cheerfully, and handed her a short bow and a small quiver of arrows. "They're made by the Elves and with a little teaching your arrows won't miss they're marks."

"Why, thank you!" She said happily. "I will look forward to using them." Legolas looked very pleased as he excused himself and walked away. Sarah thought the bow was the coolest thing ever. It was about two feet long, only good for short-range, but she doubted she would ever need to shoot farther than a few yards (she hoped).

She had just put on the quiver and was adjusting her pack when Gimli walked up to her saying, "Ah! Lass I was just on my way to your room to give you this." And he thrust a small ax into her hand. "It's uh… for protection, you know, you can through it at…things" Gimli had tactfully remitted the final word 'people'. "But you mustn't worry;" he added hurriedly, "We all will do our best to protect you." Again Sarah gave her best smile and thanked him kindly. He looked so happy as he walked away (She had wisely left out that the elf had beat him to it), but she was a bit worried on the inside. 'If this keeps up,' she thought, 'My pack will be much too heavy for me to carry.' Sure enough, no sooner had she rounded the corner than Aragorn stepped out of the shadows.

"Here," he said kindly, "I have this for you" and handed her a small, curved dagger with a green hilt. Before she could answer, he went on a bit hurriedly, "Um, Elrond explained a bit about…where you come from."

Her eyes narrowed just a bit. "What did he tell you?" she asked warily.

"Only that we were…related, you know."

She smiled at that, partly in relief. "Yes, I believe we are." He nodded then was about to walk away when she said, "My brother likes knives." He stopped at that; this was the first time she had talked about her family to anyone. She went on, not sure why she was telling him this, "H-he has a shop, lots of old and custom made knives. He said he would give me knife for Christmas, but he changed his mind." She added dryly. "Thank you for the gift, it's like he gave it to me instead."

She looked so sad to Aragorn than he walked up to her and patted her head gently (he was that much taller than her) saying, "You miss him don't you?"

"Yeah, but not so much, we hardly saw each other anyway."

"Well, you've nothing to worry about;" he said quietly, "we will all be your new family from now on, especially me."

Sarah was so grateful that he then turned and walked away for she felt like she would have cried if he said anything more. She tied the sheath to her belt and once again started out for down stairs, when she was accosted by yet another fellowship member.

"Uh, Lady Wilder, may I have a word?" Boromir said hastily. This time, Sarah was a bit annoyed. She was having a happy moment and she doubted there were more weapons she could carry easily.

"Yes." She sighed rather shortly. Too shortly for Boromir's taste.

"I just wanted to give you something." He mumbled, upset she wasn't in a good mood. "It can wait." He turned to leave but Sarah soon forced him to come back.

"No, no, its fine. It's just that I've been trying to get downstairs for fifteen minutes now and every person and their dog has been talking to me."

Boromir looked puzzled. "I don't remember seeing any dogs here."

"Oh, no it was…never mind." She said giving up, "What do you have for me?"

"Just this." He said, shoving it awkwardly in front of her. Sarah reached for the handle and drew the short sword out of its scabbard. It gleamed silver in the sunshine.

"It's beautiful," she breathed. It even fit perfectly in her hand. "Thank you s-"

"It's so you can learn how to decently defend yourself." He said, a bit more gruffly than he intended. "I will teach you and the Hobbits to defend yourselves, I don't want to have to constantly worry about a woman every time there is a scuffle" And with that, he stalked away trying to hide his embarrassment. Sarah stood there starring after him angrily, tempted to yell "Jerk!" after him. But instead she just sighed, admitting he did have a point (even if it was a small one) and headed off to start her first big adventure, determined to prove herself as a worthy member of the quest.


	7. Chapter 7: An Unexpected Person

***AUTHOR'S NOTE*** **I have unfortunately been, as my friend Scarlet has informed me, "flamed" by Rising Flame. In light of this, I would just like to say how grateful I am to all the readers who say encouraging things, give true criticism, and just plain like my story. There are not enough words to say how highly I think of you. Now, On to chapter Seven! **

Chapter Seven

An Unexpected Person

"Are we there yet, Boromir?"

"NO! WE ARE NOT THERE YET!" He yelled back in an exasperated manner. That had to have been the fiftieth time Sarah had asked that question during the Fellowships' march toward the Redward Gate Pass.

Five minutes later: "How 'bout now?" With that, Boromir whirled around and was about to calculate for her the exact distance between the slopes of Mt. Doom and their particular area, but checked himself when he saw everyone else trying to suppress their laughter. He shut his mouth and stomped ahead, a bit embarrassed that he had become so easy to provoke.

"You really shouldn't tease him like that, Sarah." Gandalf said as he matched pace with her. "A man like that has a lot of pride, and you've been poking at it ever since we started out."

"Oh, but Gandalf, there's not much else that's interesting for me to do!"

"That is a very poor excuse, my dear."

"Yeah…I know." She sighed in defeat.

"If you are bored," Gandalf offered, "why don't you get Boromir to start teaching you sword-play? Or maybe Legolas and Gimli could be of assistance."

"…I don't think Boromir is in the mood to play right now." She said wisely. "But I do think it's time for lunch, so let's stop for awhile, ok?" The weeks of hiking had been hard on Sarah, but she had tried to not let it show. Still, every now and then she just wanted to sit for awhile; so did the hobbits, she suspected, but they were trying too hard to be tough to ask for a break. She, on the other hand, was a woman and entitled to ask for a rest every-now and then.

"Alright, I'm a bit hungry myself." Laughed Gandalf, and he called a halt. Sarah sat apart from the Fellowship and started a serious think. This was about the time the flock of birds, Saruman's spies, were supposed to be sighted by Legolas, but nothing had happened. In the book, it was said to be unnaturally quiet, as the land was filled with evil beasts, but every morning Sarah heard birds and squirrels. Every day they grew closer to the pass and Sarah was beginning to worry. Would she have to turn the Fellowship towards Moria herself?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the clang of steel. Pippin was practicing sword-play with Boromir and wasn't doing to badly. It was just a back and forth exercises in parrying. A few minutes later he plopped down beside her panting; "Now it's your turn!"

"The whole point of a rest is to sit and rest." She answered.

"No, you're just a chicken." He shot back. He then poked her with his sword into standing position.

"Ah." Said Boromir as he acknowledged her presence, "Ready?"

"Um…" But before she could answer, he lunged, slowly of course, so that she could easily parry it. "That's good, but you're still a little unsteady. You need to have confidence in your blade or the enemy will take advantage of your disadvantage.

"Oh-OK!" She said, trying to sound confident. Boromir was an excellent teacher, but his skill was intimidating. On top of that, his brusque manner towards her left Sarah uneasy; he hadn't taken up her offer to be friends yet.

Still, all the hostility faded away while they practiced. The other looked on, amused until Legolas jerked his head up and looked around.

"Someone approaches." He said as everyone froze, "He is very near." Sure enough, a lone figure climbed up their hill looking very at ease. Sarah gasped as she watched a young man in jeans, tennis-shoes, and a shirt and loose tie step forward. She dropped her sword in shock as she recognized his features.

"_MARK!_" She cried and ran towards her brother in a gallop before anyone could stop her. He smiled broadly as he swept her up into a big bear-hug. "_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?_" She sobbed into his shoulder.

"_Oh_," he laughed, a bit uneasily she later noted, handing her a handkerchief, "_So you think Gandalf is the only wizard in Middle-Earth_." At his name being mentioned, for he did not understand their native tongue, Gandalf walked for hesitantly.

"What's going on here, Sarah? Who is this?"

"OH!" She said, hopping about excitedly, "This is my brother, Mark. He's, he's here too!" The Fellowship looked a bit awestruck, especially Aragorn, not only because another person found the doorway to the past, but that men from the future was so _big._ At six foot six, Mark dwarfed the others by at least a head.

Then Mark did a strange thing. He gave Gandalf a short bow and asked "_Sarah, I need to speak with you alone."_ And he turned and headed down the slope.

"_Alright!"_ She called after him and then turned to Gandalf and asked to be excused for a moment, then ran after him. As soon as they disappeared behind some rocks, Gandalf nodded to Legolas who crept quietly after them to make sure all was well. As the others stared after in shock, Boromir leaned over and picked up his forgotten gift.

"That's amateurish," he grumbled, "its foolish to drop one's sword." And he set into cleaning it for her.

Meanwhile, Mark's whole continence changed. To Sarah, despite her joy at seeing him, he seemed shifty and nervous to her, like a boy who was doing something he oughtn't. "I'm not supposed to be here." He said simply. When she looked puzzled he went on, "I just needed to know you were ok. The Master would be angry that I spoke to you; he's looking for you, ya see."

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked growing more and more concerned. "No one but those at Rivendell know I'm here. And who is this "master"?"

"Saruman." He said simply. "Let's just say he has something over me." Her eyes grew wide in fear. "He's not so bad, you know," he went on, "maybe Tolkien was wrong about him, and the orcs can be rather entertaining at times-" He didn't have time to finish for she slapped him with all her might.

"Do you realize what you're saying?!" She gasped, holding her stinging hand.

Mark growled severely and grabbed her arm, "I was going to say I still didn't want you to get into his hands, in any case."

"Mark, you're hurting me." She whimpered, but he squeezed harder.

"Listen, just listen. If you keep going this way, you'll run too close to Isengard; there are orc patrols everywhere. Now, I never read the books," he said finally releasing her, "So I don't know how all this will turn out, but I want you to stay safe, at all costs." With that, he pulled out a pair of shades, put them on and started to walk away saying, without turning around, "I'll do what I can on my end."

And then he was gone.

As soon as he was out of sight, Legolas and the rest of the Fellowship hurried over to her. She just stood there with silent tears sliding down her cheeks. Everyone was thinking the same thing: whatever the bastard did and said to her that made her cry, they'd repay ten-fold, even if he was her kin. Aragorn gently steered her towards camp where he wrapped her bruised arm.

"Ow!" She yelped as he finished and she shyly turned to Gandalf. "We can't go this way." She said averting her eyes. "The pass is being watched." He nodded and immediately the camp was up and heading towards the snowy pass of Caradhras.

Sarah was more confused and angry, than hurt. She had completely forgotten to tell him off about buying her a gun as a going away present. She'd get him next time…if there was a next time.


	8. Chapter 8: Troubling Thoughts

***Author's Note*** **Ok, all you people out there who keep asking "Up Date Soon!" This is for you: I write when I feel the urge and that happens about twice a week. That's pretty much the schedule and it isn't hard to keep up with because my chapters are so short. **

**And I would like for you to know that I am trying very hard to improve my spelling so maybe there will be progress in this chapter.**

**I'm so happy that you all want to read my story! Thank You!**

Chapter 8

Troubling Thoughts

The Fellowship trudged slowly through the snow drifts, yet they were making progress. Yet all was not well in the ranks. Everyone was cold, everyone was worried, and everyone was afraid of falling off the mountain. Gandalf especially had questions that wanted answering, but Sarah had descended into silence; she wasn't brooding, but she was disinclined to talk about what was happening. Why and how was her brother here? How had he known about the orc patrols? Yet the question that kept nagging persistently was _how did he know where to find them?_ When all these things were added together, the obvious answer was the one Gandalf wished desperately to avoid. It had to have been Saruman who summoned the brother; no other wizard had that much power.

But why? Perhaps the White Wizard knew more about this business than he did; but he couldn't know that much more. Gandalf turned and glanced at Sarah, who had such a determined look on her pink face while she fought the snow. As brother and sister they did resemble each other, something about the mouth; then it hit him: maybe this whole thing has nothing to do with Sarah but _everything_ to do with Mark.

"Think fast, Boromir!" shouted Sarah as she threw a giant snow ball at the back of the Gondorian's head. He apparently didn't think fast enough, for even as he turned, it hit him square in the face. Flustered, he brushed the snow off his head, all the while scowling at Sarah who was laughing.

"Grrr…" was all he could come up with, but he smiled awkwardly as everyone else began to laugh. "Why do you pick on me?" He asked shaking his head.

"Because you're so pickable." She answered, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

_That's a change of countenance_. Thought Gandalf approvingly as he watched them. _I wonder. Hmmm…_

"I hear a foul voice on the wind!" cried Legolas, interrupting the wizard's thoughts. Indeed, the rumble of dark spells could be heard in the distant sky.

"It's Saruman!" shouted Gandalf. The wind picked up and the snow became almost blinding to the Fellowship as they scrambled away from the edge. Gandalf tried to counter the spell, but to no avail for a flash of lightning sounded and the mountain gave way. Sarah began panicking and Aragorn just barely managed to pull her to the wall, away from the crushing snow.

After the avalanche stopped, the mountain was as silent as the grave the Fellowship almost went to. Each burst from the snow looking desperately around to make sure the others were all accounted for. Sarah was too shaken to listen to Boromir and Gimli and Gandalf all yelling at each other. She had heard of all the horror stories of people dying buried in tons of snow. Aragorn had joined the argument, even as he tried to calm her but Sarah's only thought was to find a place where she could be sick privately.

What was she thinking?! This near death experience would be nothing when they encountered goblins and orcs and _the Balrog_. She had forgotten about the Balrog. _Why the Hell was she doing this?_

"Its settled then." Gandalf declared, "We make for the gap of Rohan."

Then Sarah remembered why. "No, you can't go that way!" She blurted out before she could stop herself. The whole company turned and starred at the shivering, wet girl. "I-I mean…" This would be the first unpleasant thing she would have to influence, but she went on with no regrets. "You have to go through the Mines of Moria."

"Aha!" Gimli yelled triumphantly, even as Gandalf closed his eyes in despair, "The girl speaks wisdom and we must listen to her."

"We will let the ring bearer decide." Gandalf said wearily and he and the whole company turned to face the hobbit.

Frodo looked from Sarah to Gandalf and finally said, "We go through the Mines."

Mark sat in the inner hall, his face buried in his hands. There was no way the Wizard could have found out about his talk with Sarah, yet Saruman stood at this very moment at the top of Isengard trying to destroy the mountain on which she climbed. He was loathed to admit it, but this whole business of wizards and goblins was way out of his ball park.

It didn't help matters that Saruman had Lauren, his wife, "under his protection". You didn't have to be a genius to translate that into "Do what I say or I'll hurt her".

He wasn't even sure how or why he was here. One moment he was in bed, asleep, with his wife, and the next they were both shivering on a cold, marble floor. He had read and watched all those sci-fi movies and books so his mind could grasp the concept of portals and time-travel, but as to why he was here…well, that was more of a mystery. The Wizard Saruman had been very cryptic with his answers; he would always say some vague thing about blood-lines and then laugh to himself.

It wasn't until Saruman had descended the flight of stairs and stood before Mark that he looked up. The Wizard looked tired and very frustrated. "Mountain get the better of you, _Wizard?"_ Mark sneered at Saruman. Without a word, Saruman extended his staff and a terrible force lifted and threw Mark across the floor.

"Do you know why you are here?" The Wizard said in a terrifying voice, "Of course you don't." and he threw him again across the tile. "You are here because you are the descendant of Isildur. Do you know who he is?"

"No." Mark said through clinched teeth. "And I damn well don't care!" He was picked up again, only this time he stayed in the air and felt as if the wind was being sucked out of him.

"Your blood responded to the Magic of Time; that is how I was able to bring you here and," he added with a smirk, "and how I'm going to use you. For, you too have acclaim on the thrown of Gondor."

Mark's face was almost purple now, so the wizard dropped his hold and he crashed to the ground, gasping for air. "I don't even know what that means!" he wheezed.

"I wouldn't expect you to." Saruman said standing next to him, "But whether or not you understand is of no consequence, that you obey my command is what will keep you alive." With that, he stood and started to walk away, but Mark raised himself up at the last moment.

"Then how did you bring Lauren here?!" He cried angrily, "Why bring her into this?!" Saruman turned and feigned surprise.

"Why, didn't you know?" He leered, "She is carrying your son." As Mark's eyes widened in shock, the wizard went on. "Yes, being so near to you, your son was brought here, as well as his vessel. How awful it would be," he said turning way, "if you were to lose them both." Then he exited the room.

Left alone on the dark, cold floor, Mark wept bitterly. He knew that he would have to choose between protecting his beloved sister or his beloved wife and child. And he knew ultimately what he would decide.

If it meant saving the life of Lauren and their son, he would hunt down his sister, and lay her head before the feet of Saruman.


	9. Chapter 9: The Gates of Moria

Chapter 9:

The Gates of Moria

It was dark as the Fellowship steadily made their way along the side of thecliff. A gloom had settled on the men, the elf, and the wizard but not on Gimli or the hobbits. The dwarf was too busy chattering away about the great hospitality of other dwarves and the hobbits were eager to listen.

Sarah felt sick inside as she listened knowing that there would be no reception committee to welcome their party when they reached the gates. No matter how hard she tried to conceal her growing anxiety, Sarah was sure the other members of the Fellowship knew how nervous she was. This caused her to feel even more uneasy as they approached the Gates of Moria. What if she were killed by orcs during the battle? Or make someone else get hurt because of her? That would be _awful_! And what would happen to Mark if she died? The horrific possibilities of the future that came to mind were endless…

"May I speak with you a moment, Sarah?" It was Gandalf who had pulled her aside. "Now," he said as he walked her away from the rest of the group, "I want you to tell me what is bothering you." Drat. He knew. "You're not alone, Sarah, be free to confide in any of us."

She gave him a wry smile. "I know you just want to know what is going to happen next."

Gandalf frowned at that, saying sternly, "As much as I want to know the fate of the Fellowship, I want to know you are alright even more. Do not mistake my concern for a trick to get information out of you." His tone then softened when he saw her bow her head in compliance. "If it is battle you fear, do not worry, we will take care of you." Sarah looked up and tried to give a reassuring grin but was not sure how successful it was. Gandalf went on smiling "You need to get back to your cheerful self: we miss you." He turned and was about to rejoin the group when Sarah caught his sleeve.

"Uh…" She began, "Y-you know everything will be alright, don't you?" Gandalf looked questionably at her, so she went on, "No matter what happens it will be alright. Ok?"

Gandalf raised his eyebrows, "My dear girl, are you trying to reassure _me_?" He was about to say something else when they were interrupted.

"Everything alright back here?" It was Boromir who had cut in, with a curious smile no less. "We don't want to leave you in the dust."

"Ah, Boromir, I'll pass her along to you then." Gandalf said patting him on the back. "Sarah needs cheering up, and you'll do nicely."

"Wha?..."Boromir objected, suddenly regretting that he had disturbed them. As the Wizard walked away, he asked Sarah sulkily, "So what's wrong with you?"

"Umm…this place is just starting to give me the creeps…that's all…" She trailed off and headed away to rejoin the group. It wasn't entirely a lie, because it was dark and as they followed the stream Sarah kept imagining the "Creature of the Lagoon" climbing out of its depths.

He looked closely at her, as if studying her. "You're scared, aren't you?" He said with a small laugh. Drat. He knew too.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked in a halfhearted squeak. To her surprise, he ignored her.

His expression had turned serious. "I don't blame you, seeing as you've never seen battle before. A lady should never be exposed to such gore." Sarah decided not to tell him about all the bloody monster movies she had seen in her time. "Still," he went on, "there is a chance we will not meet against orcs."

Boromir then had a queer look passed across his face and he picked up his speed, forcing Sarah to do the same. "Besides," he said hastily, "I have complete confidence in your skill in weapons, after all, it was I who trained you."

"Your humility astounds me, Boromir." Sarah teasingly remarked.

"Yes…no!" He said suddenly remembering himself. He then stopped abruptly, startling Sarah into a halt, and turned to her saying, "I do wish you had more time to learn, still, there are nine men here who would gladly give their lives for you, if the case called for it. You are our priority." If he hadn't worn such a grim and sober face, Sarah would have giggled.

She didn't. Instead she looked him strait in the eye and said with conviction, "No, Boromir, I am not the priority here. Frodo and the Ring take precedence over me any day; don't confuse us." He blinked and was about to mutter something, but she went on, "Boromir, you especially should focus on this priority. Do not think the rest of us have not noticed how you look at Frodo and the Ring. Stay true to your course, and do not waver. If you do, you will regret it." His face darkened with each word she spoke, and Sarah knew they stuck home. Yet she touched his arm gently and said, "Thank you for trying to reassure me; it worked rather well." She turned and walked away, leaving a very annoyed and perplexed man to stare after her.

"Well here we are at last!" said Gandalf, "Here the Elven-way from Hollin ended; for this West gate was made chiefly for their use in their traffic with the Lords of Moria. Those were happier days when there was still a close friendship between the Elves and Dwarves."

"It was not the fault of the Dwarves that the friendship waned." Said Gimli, with a small smirk.

"I have not heard it was the fault of the Elves." Legolas snapped in return.

"I have heard both." Said Gandalf pleadingly, "But I beg you two, Legolas and Gimli, to be friends and help me. I need you both. The doors are shut and hidden and the sooner we find them the better."

Despite the small scuffle, Sarah was sure Gimli was about to bounce off the mountain with excitement. Instead, Gimli began wandering about tapping the stone with his axe, trying to find the door-way. Legolas leaned against the rock as if listening, and Gandalf stood staring at the rock as if to bore a hole through it with his eyes. Sarah decided to spend her time keeping an eye on the hobbits. She didn't want a certain someone disturbing the water.

"If you could speed this up, it would be nice." She said anxiously. Sarah did not find the presence of dark and gloomy water very comforting. All she received was a glare from an annoyed wizard which shut her up for a while. Suddenly, Gandalf walked forward to the wall and pressed his hand against a smooth place, muttering some words. The stone was now covered in moon light and slowly the outline of the doors revealed itself.

"What does the writing say?" asked Frodo, who was trying to translate the inscription on the archway. "I thought I knew elvish, but I can't read this."

"The words are in the Elven-tongue of the West of Middle-Earth during the Elder days." Replied Gandalf, "But they do not say anything important only: _The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter._"

Sarah was only half-listening to the argument that ensued about how to open the gate. She stood instead eyeing the hobbits to make sure they steered clear of the water. It was only when Gandalf threw his hands up in despair that she turned to look at the tall folk. They had dispersed all wandering away trying to think of the answer. Sarah was most tempted to give them the answer just to get away from the dark pool. But that would be telling wouldn't it.

Angry about the whole situation, Boromir strode towards the lake. Before she even thought to stop him, Boromir had scooped up a small rock and had thrown it into the center of the pool. "_OH, NO!_" cried Sarah as she raced to stop him from throwing another one. She was kicking herself for watching the movie too many times, for it was not _Merry_ that had originally disturbed the water, but _Boromir._

"What?!" asked a startled Boromir.

"Don't disturb the water!" Frodo and Sarah in unison. Already there were unnatural ripples coming towards the cliff. "Something about that pool frightens me." finished Frodo.

Oblivious to what was going on at the edge of the pool, Gandalf abruptly laughed and muttered, "It's so absurdly simple." Then he stood and walking over to the door said "_Mellon_." The doors to Moria opened outward to reveal the dark passage under the mountain. "It was so simple-" Gandalf said, starting to explain the riddle, but was rather rudely interrupted.

"Aright!" shouted Sarah, who by this time was a nervous wreck, "Explanations later! Everyone get in the mines, _now!_" The Fellowship responded quickly to the urgency in her voice, but not fast enough. Sarah was dragging Frodo by the collar into the mines when the first tentacle grabbed for the hobbit, wrapping itself around his ankle. Sarah screeched in fear as she whipped out her dagger and slashed almost blindly at the slimy arm. She severed the arm just below Frodo's foot and scrambled down the final steps of the doorway. More limbs lashed out at them and wrapped around the doorframe. With a sickening crack, the stone gave-way and crumbled to the earth barely missing the other straggling Hobbits.

"What was the thing?!" demanded Boromir through the darkness.

"There are things older and fouler than orcs." Replied Gandalf dryly as he created light from his staff. Sarah was only just recovering from this turn of events and Aragorn and Boromir had to pry her fingers off both the knife and Frodo. As soon as he was released, Frodo quickly brushed of the end of the tentacle that still clung to his foot.

Unfortunately, in landed on Sarah's foot. She let out another screech as the wriggling mass touched her and she grabbed for the closest person, which turned out to be Aragorn. She started crying wishing desperately she was back home again. "Now, now, Sarah," Aragorn said soothingly patting her head, "it's alright now, the worst is over."

"But it's not!" She bawled. Uh, oh. _Did I just say that?!_ She thought kicking herself.

Boromir saved them from an awkward situation. He strode up to her and thrust her dagger back in hand. "That was a very brave thing you did." He declared.

"It was?" She sniffed.

"Yes. But if I have to keep cleaning you weapons for you, then you'll really wish you were back at home." She glared at him then, but it did the trick. She regained her composure.

Ignoring them once again, Gandalf said they should all eat something before they set out into the innards of the mines. "There's no going back now." He said to no one in particular.


	10. Chapter 10: Battle in the Crypt

Chapter 10

The Battle in the Crypt

It was day three of the Fellowships' trek through Moria, and Sarah had decided she was not very fond of that dark place. The silence was deafening and it had a strange effect on the company. They became reluctant to speak and all but Gimli wished desperately to be gone from its black halls.

She knew what was coming, yet she knew she could not hinder the battle with the orcs or the battle with the Balrog; it was Gandalf's fate and he would be fine. Still, she feared what the others would think of her when he plunged into the depths of Khazad-Dum. She did have the power to "save" him.

What Sarah wanted to do more than anything was the get out and polish her gun and take some practice shots. Despite her first aversion to it, the gun had become a small comfort and security. She was smart enough to know that taking pot-shots would only draw the orcs faster, so she suppressed that urge.

Then there was the glimmer of light ahead. It was about to begin.

The company began to hurry into the side room that had emitted the light and there Gimli went to his knees in despair. Gandalf walked slowly to the tomb and read aloud what Sarah had known all the time. "Balin Son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." He glanced around at the room looking for the evidence of the remains of Balin's company. "It is as I feared. Our chance at finding aid within these halls has past." The company found bones scattered around and Gandalf spotted a battered book. As he raised it to read it, Sarah sat down heavily and waited with her head in her hands; she felt she would be sick. The reality of the situation was hitting her like a sledge-hammer and fear was welling up inside her.

"Are you alright?" Aragorn asked concerned and he knelt down beside her. She remained silent as Gandalf began to read, "_We cannot get out. We cannot get out. They have taken the bridge and the second hall. Frar and Loni and Nali fell there. The watcher in the water took Oin. We cannot get out. The end comes drums, drums in the deep. They are coming…_What a sad fate they met. They made a valiant fight in the end, but there were not that many left by that time. We must go now." Everyone but Sarah had begun to leave but Aragorn called back, "Sarah, we must leave." When she didn't move he called a halt and hurried back to her, slightly afraid. "What's wrong, we must leave…"

Sarah said nothing but looked straight into Gandalf's face. Her eyes said everything she was thinking and Gandalf whispered, "They are coming." Instantly, as if waiting for that cue, the faint sound of drums could be heard in the distance. It caused the Fellowship to freeze in place and Gandalf had to yell everyone to life. "Bar the door!" He cried even as the sound of hundreds of feet began to echo the halls.

Aragorn and Boromir raced to close the doors and bar it with discarded axes and spears even as Legolas ushered the hobbits and Sarah behind Gandalf. "Stay near the wizard!" he said with urgency. The hobbits drew their short swords and Sarah made ready her bow. She wouldn't be much help up close, but she was sure she could manage to pick off a few goblins from afar. She was literally shaking in her boots when Sam, who always knew exactly the right thing to say, turned to her and said, "Don't worry about a thing, Lady Sarah. Stick close to us hobbits and you'll be fine!" There was a general "Here, here!" from the others to confirm his statement. Sarah wanted nothing more than to kneel down and squeeze Sam until he burst.

She didn't get the chance, for just then all hell broke loose. With a giant crash, the rotting doors flew open into splinters as dozens of blood-crazed orcs streamed through the doorway. Legolas and Aragorn immediately let loose their arrows, hitting their targets with fatal blows, but it took the hobbits a few seconds to grasp the situation before they charged yelling into the fray.

Sarah wasn't sure about what to do at first. Everything was happening so fast and the creatures were running everywhere, hacking and screaming as the Fellowship fought desperately to keep them at bay. It wasn't until a small, slimy looking goblin was almost on top of her that she remembered to lose her arrow. It smacked into the creatures chest and it let out a gurgled cry before slumping to the ground. Sarah was panicking now and she couldn't get a grip on another arrow in order to reload. More orcs were noticing her presence and began running in her direction. Damn! She couldn't get the arrow on the string, she was shaking so much!

"Draw your sword!" cried Boromir, as an orc slipped past his defenses and charged strait at Sarah. She was in no position to argue, and she instantly dropped her bow and grabbed for her sword hilt. The orc was only yards from her now, sword raised, and in a rush of God-given adrenalin Sarah drew her sword, screaming at the top of her lungs. She plunged it right into the orc's stomach. Sarah stood frozen as the orc slid off her sword onto the ground. The adrenalin was wearing off and the jitters returned; she was shaking so much she dropped her sword.

This was too much, just too much for her to handle. She wanted to curl into a ball and wake up from this hellish nightmare.

She was so afraid she didn't even notice the troll. But everyone else did. It came barreling into the chamber with its huge hammer swinging to kill, smashing walls and sending rocks flying. The Fellowship was trying desperately to bring him down, but they weren't fast enough. The troll rammed a spear strait into Frodo's side. "NO!" cried Aragorn and that woke Sarah up from her daze. Spying Frodo lying helplessly on the floor, she didn't think twice before grabbing her sword, leaping to her feet, and running to Frodo's side.

She was the perfect distraction. Seeing her run across the floor made the troll turn its ugly head away from the elf. Legolas didn't waste the opening and shot two arrows into the troll's exposed neck. It wavered and then fell to the floor with a gigantic thud.

Sarah had sheathed her sword and picked up Frodo when Aragorn ran to her. He grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the room, as Gandalf yelled, "To the Bridge of Khazad-Dum!" The Company raced from the room and down the great hall, even as the scores of orcs surfaced from the cracks in the floor.

Frodo was conscience now and Sarah didn't argue when he demanded to be let down. It was just in time too because the Fellowship was flanked on all sides now. They stood in a circle as the orcs sneered and laughed at the seemingly helpless group. Sarah had almost given up hope of surviving this when a strange sound echoed over the hall. The hoarse groan struck terror into the goblins and they scattered like mice back into their holes.

Only Gandalf and Sarah knew what horror it was. The battle was not finished yet. 


	11. A Fall from Grace

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry about putting this up so late; there were a lot of things going on over the past two weeks…too numerous to mention. Anyway, here is the exciting Chapter 11, do enjoy.

**A Fall from Grace **

The Fellowship stared in silent terror as the thunderous roar echoed through the hall. "Over the bridge!" cried Gandalf, "Fly! This foe is beyond any of you! I must hold the narrow way, fly!" And in a moment, the Fellowship had broken into a frenzied run down the dwarven hall. Even as they turned down the stairs to reach the bridge, they could hear the unnatural roar of the beast coming after was afraid, but not of the Balrog, oh no, of the narrow bridge that lay just ahead. The Balrog Gandalf could take care of, but she wasn't sure if even a wizard could help her with her fear of heights.

The others, however, were terrified beyond belief. This Ancient demon was perhaps the one who was famed for killing many an elvish prince in the old tales of war against Morgoth. They're only hope was to get out of Moria as swiftly as possible, and leave this nightmarish Hell behind them.

When Gandalf saw an opening, he grabbed a gasping Sarah and a startled Aragorn to one side, and as they ran, said, "Lead them on Aragorn, and especially take care of Sarah, she'll need you." Ignoring Aragorn's protests, the wizard pushed him onward to follow after the others and turning to Sarah said, "In case something happens-"

"Nothing bad is going to happen to you!" She said, despite her panting, with as much conviction as she could muster, "I know-"

"Be quiet girl and listen!" Gandalf cut in angrily, "If something happens to me, you might not be able to return home." Sarah's mind froze. She knew what home meant; not Rivendell, but home _home_. He let that sink in before he placed a small bag into her hand and said "Put this on when you want to leave. It is designed for two, so you can return home together."

"That means Mark can come too!?" She said excitedly as she hung the bag around her neck. That prospect seemed to give her new energy and she sprinted ahead to be with the others. Gandalf stared sadly after her. "If only that was who I meant…" he said quietly, shaking his head. Wizards could see many things in the wisdom that comes with age, and the future he saw for Sarah had nothing to smile about. But maybe, things wouldn't be as bad as he feared…maybe…

But he never finished the thought, for the deafening roar of the Balrog shook the chamber once more, only this time it was much closer. The Fellowship ran even faster over the cold stone, trying desperately to avoid the orcs' arrows, until they reached the Bridge of Khazad-Dum. Sarah decided to face it with a head-on run and hurtled toward it at full speed. "Just don't look down, Sarah, _don't look down_." She gasped to herself. And amazingly, she didn't and was still running when Boromir caught onto her shoulder slowing her down, "Wait!" He hissed in her ear and he jerked his head back towards the Bridge. What she saw made her very still inside.

Gandalf had turned on the middle arc of the bridge and Aragorn and Legolas stood behind him at the end, weapons drawn. Sarah knew such weapons would be useless but for the moral support they offered.

Leaning on the staff in his left hand and holding Glamdrig's cold, white steal in the other, Gandalf faced the enemy as it stepped out of shadow and flame. As the demon drew toward the bridge, shadow grew behind him like two, vast wings and when he cracked his whip, thunder sounded throughout the great hall. Still Gandalf held firm.

"You cannot pass." He said, and even the orcs were stilled as silence fell over them all. "I am a Server of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Arnor. You cannot pass!" At these words, the Balrog seemed to sink back into shadow, as if the fire in it died, yet the darkness around it grew. It was only a moment's hesitation before in stepped boldly out onto the bridge. With a terrible snarl, the demon raised high it's sword of black shadow and fire and challenged the small figure that stood in it's path. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Arnor." The wizard declared with defiance in his voice, "You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun. Go back to the Shadow, you cannot pass!" With that, the Balrog drew itself to full height and both wings spread from wall to wall. It then delivered a savage swing; Glamdrig answered.

In a flash of brilliant light, the beast's sword was shattered into a thousand shards of broken, useless metal. The Balrog fell back as his sword was shot from its hand and Gandalf staggered back a step, but stood firm. "You cannot pass!" He cried. With a bound, the Balrog leapt full onto the bridge and cracked its scorching whip.

Panicked, Aragorn ran towards the bridge crying, "He cannot stand alone! For _Elindil!_" Boromir charged after him, but their help was not in time. After that moment, Gandalf gave a great cry and thrust his staff into the stone before him and a thunderous crack sounded through the hall. The bridge in front of the wizard gave way and the demon fell into the blackness, yet the beast was not yet finished. With a last twist of his whip, the tendrils wrapped themselves around the wizard's legs and pulled him down off the bridge. As he grasped vainly onto the stone, he looked at the stunned and frightened Fellowship and breathed "Fly, you fools!" and was gone.

The fire went out and darkness fell as the Company stared in horror at the pit. Even as Aragorn and Boromir rushed off the bridge, it cracked and crumbled into the chasm. Aragorn roused yelling, "Come I will lead you now! We must obey his last command, follow me!" They staggered wildly up the stairs with Aragorn leading them and Boromir at the rear. Following the example of the men, Sarah grabbed the nearest hobbit, which turned out to be Frodo, and ran full speed. There was a small band of orcs guarding the Archway, but Aragorn in his rage slew their Captain and the rest fled in terror. As they ran into the blazing sunlight, the Company could still here the rolling sound of the drums: _doom, doom, doom _until they were far away from the cursed mountain.

They ran until they were well out of bow-range of the orcs, and then they collapsed into weeping. Suddenly, there was screaming. Frodo had wrenched himself from Sarah's grasp and was shouting at her, "You knew this would happen! You could have saved him! _You could have saved him_!" Sarah fell backwards, stunned. She didn't know what to do. Everyone was looking at her with the same angry question reflecting in their eyes. _She didn't know what to do!_ _It wasn't her fault; this had to happen!_ She wanted to scream the answer at them so they wouldn't look at her that way. She stumbled to her feet, and ran as fast as her tired legs could carry her.

She didn't get very far before all the stress and horror of the day welled up inside of her and demanded an exit. She went to her knees and wrenched the contents of her stomach onto the grass. Aragorn soon appeared by her side with a kind hand on her shoulder. The question was still in his eyes, but it ceased to have any blame in it.

It was the same back at camp; they had stopped blaming her, but the question of why she let this happen was always in the back of their minds. It affected everything that was connected to her. She seemed to become invisible to some among the Company, especially the hobbits. They would never treat her the same again.


	12. Estrangement

**Author's Note:** Here I will use one of The Scarlet Sky's suggestions because I was not smart enough to think of it myself, ha ha. It won't be the last either, let's see if you can catch it.

**Chapter 12**

**Estrangement**

To be ostracized, ignored, and made invisible is sometimes far worse than verbal ridicule and physical abuse. It targets, not the body, but the soul, and causes it to fade and whither in the face of such treatment. It was slowly killing Sarah to be hated by the people to whom she had grown so close. The hobbit's behavior especially hurt her; it was like walking around with tiny needles being thrust into her heart.

In reality, most of the Fellowship didn't see Sarah as human anymore. Silently, they branded her a traitor; a collaborator with the enemy. They didn't want to have any further contact with her and spoke among themselves, a little too loudly, how they should leave her behind when they reached Lothlorien, the Vale of the Elves. Quiet and pale, Sarah carried the burden of knowledge. Her only real comfort was that there was no truth in their accusations and eventually they would know the wizard was not really gone. But eventually was not now, and it was torture as they traveled closer to the Fellowship's parting.

Aragorn was the only one who suspected something else underlined and affected Sarah's silence. Perhaps it was because of their kinship, or because of pity, but Aragorn was determined not to think ill of the girl. He highly suspected it had something to do with Sarah's brother, but then there had been no further contact with him since before Moria, at least not to his knowledge. Either way, he began to be genuinely curious about Sarah's motives and was determined to find them out. Of course, he was wise enough to know they would get nothing out of her while she was being thus mistreated. He decided to make the effort to re-humanize her in the eyes of his companions. But what to say…

"Sarah." He said suddenly, making the girl jump out of shock that someone spoke to her.

"Y-yes?" Sarah said carefully, unsure of what would come next. Her biggest fear was them leaving her in the middle of no-where land, which it seemed Frodo was in favor of, but Aragorn?...

"Do you have a man back home?" He asked conversationally. Sarah's eyes bulged at the question, along with everyone else.

"_What?!"_ Was all she could manage.

"Ha ha, no impertinence intended." Aragorn laughed, "But do you have someone from your world who was courting you?"

"Ahhh...no, well there was…but he left." She said blushing. Why was he asking these questions?

"Why'd he leave?" Boromir joined in mischievously. He was obviously up to no good, in Sarah's opinion.

Sarah frowned. Why did she have to open up her love life to these cretins? "For your information," she said testily, "He left me for another woman. A blond, who was too skinny and wore her skirts too short, happy?" She turned away, embarrassed.

"You talk as if fair hair was something bad." Said Legolas dryly, "But not long ago your hair was quite golden."

Sarah sighed, once again embarrassed by her dark roots, and began to explain, "Being blond doesn't really have anything to do with hair color, Legolas. It's a way of life, usually a stupid and manipulative one."

"Well, you would know all about that wouldn't you." shot Frodo. That was it. Sarah snapped.

"Shut up Frodo, you don't know anything." She hissed. "I know what I'm doing, and if you can't trust me than just take your stupid, twisting ring and leave me alone!" With that she turned and walked ahead as fast as possible.

While everyone else seemed to be attracted to the Ring of Power, Sarah despised it. She loathed the very sight of it hanging from Frodo's neck. It was the cause of all of this…she couldn't put into words what she felt. It was like death constantly was hanging over them, waiting. No one had died yet, but so many would lose their lives over the War of the Ring. Yes, death was waiting and his presence was stifling the very air she breathed. It had been bearable before Gandalf had fallen, but now that everyone hated her she was all alone.

Regretting he was the cause of the flair up, Aragorn rushed after her to try and calm the situation. Boromir stayed behind, looking rather guilty, and Frodo just stood quietly, thinking. "Now Sarah, stop." Aragorn said grabbing her arm.

"Ohhhh-" She started to growl, but she didn't have the chance to finish, for right then a frenzied being burst out of the foliage up ahead. Startled, Aragorn thrust Sarah behind him and drew his sword in response. It was a very frightened man and as soon as he spotted them he sprinted jaggedly in their direction.

"_Help, please!!"_ He cried out. Aragorn couldn't understand him, but Sarah could. Huh? Who is he and how is he speaking English?

As if on cue, five more people dashed out of the woods after him, only this time they were elves. In seconds they had the man on the ground. With a slight knock on the head, he was out. Spying Aragorn and Sarah and the Fellowship, who had run up to see what the commotion was all about, the leader approached the Company.

"Haldir is my name, and we have been expecting you. Though I do wish to say I desired it to be under different circumstances." The elf said nodding in the direction of the limp figure. He spoke mainly with Legolas. We first heard rumors of your coming for the messengers of Elrond passed by Lorien on their way home up the Dimrill Stair. How many are you?"

"Nine," said Legolas, "Myself, four hobbits, a girl, two men, one of whom, Aragorn, is an Elf-friend of the Westernesse."

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn, is known in Lorien," said Haldir, "and he has the favor of the Lady. Yet you have spoken of only eight."

"The ninth is a dwarf."

"A dwarf!" exclaimed Haldir, "This will not do. We have not had dealings with the dwarfs since the Dark Days. They are not permitted on our land. I cannot allow him to pass."

"But," came in Sarah, feeling the dwarf was once again abused, "He was trusted enough by Lord Elrond to be chosen for this company…"

After a small debate, the Elves agreed to let him pass through to Lothlorien, but only blind-folded.

As they were led deeper into the trees, Sarah heard a moan. The man had woken up and looked absolutely miserable stumbling about after his captors. Only he didn't seem like a man at all, seeing as he couldn't have been 19. His clothes only confirmed Sarah's suspicion that he was from home. Only it was strange, the outfit he wore looked like it came out of a WWI surplus store. "_Um…what's your name_?" she asked. Both the elves and the boy- man froze.

"You speak his tongue?" Haldir asked anxiously, and she nodded. But before anything else could be said, the boy-man launched himself at Sarah and hugged her sobbing.

"Hey, get off her!" cried Boromir as he and Aragorn went to tear him off. Yet Sarah didn't seem too bothered by it, and hugged him back as he coughed out words.

"_I-I j-just want t-to go home!_" he managed to sputter out while Sarah was reassuring he would be alright. When the men managed to dislodge him form Sarah, he sat on the ground hiccupping and sniffing.

Sarah crouched down in front of him saying in a soothing voice, "_It's alright; no one's going to hurt you anymore_. _Now, what's your name?"_

Sarah nearly fainted when he, with a sniff, said "My name is John Ronald Reuel Tolkien."


	13. A Pure Heart

**Author's Note:** I get really annoyed with LotR stories where the OC gets dropped into Middle Earth and there is no explanation as to how or why. Did she go into the _past_ or actually into the _book_? Because in this story she goes into the past, I wanted this question answered: how the heck did Tolkien know about Middle Earth?! So here is my answer to the question:

Chapter 13

A Pure Heart

Sarah, though she didn't actually faint, fell over backwards in shock. Luckily for her a nearby elf was quick enough to catch her. After she was placed on the ground with a thunk, she began sputtering.

"_You're Tolkien!?!_" She exclaimed in disbelief, "_The famous author!? Th-the-"_

"_Uh, that's my name_," Tolkien cut in warily, "_But I'm no famous author-"_

"_Of course you are!" _Sarah almost yelled from her excitement, "_You are the one who wrote this book! And about all of Middle Earth! And, and…"_ She stopped babbling and stared hard at the very confused and frightened young man sitting in front of her. "_Y-you do look a little young to be him, though." _With that she sat there in silence, trying to make sense out of the situation.

The rest of the Fellowship was trying to do the same thing. They hadn't understood a word of the dialogue that passed between Sarah and the boy, but they could tell something serious was going on. She obviously knew the boy, Aragorn reasoned, but he wasn't her brother…

"Well, we're not going to get anywhere just sitting here," grumbled Boromir, as he gave John the evil eye.

That snapped Sarah back to reality. "Your right!" she said jumping to her feet with newly found enthusiasm. "We are tired and cross, and have no idea what the heck is going on, so let's go see Galadriel and go to bed!" With that she reached down and yanked Tolkien to his feet and marched into the forest.

"Uh," Haldir said trying to suppress a laugh, "it's that way." And he pointed to the left. Sarah stopped, whirled about and marched in the correct direction.

"Right." She said, slightly annoyed, and she and the rest of the Company headed off into Lothlorien.

"What do you mean, 'he can't go any farther'?!" Sarah said angrily, as the elvish guards once again restrained Tolkien, "I dragged him all the way up here so we could get this misunderstanding straightened out!"

"_Uh, may I say some-"_

"_No, Tolkien, you can't. Let me handle this!"_ She snapped back at him. She turned back to Haldir who, to Sarah's continual annoyance, was not cooperating. "Just what has he done to warrant such treatment?"

Haldir was getting equally aggravated by this human's persistence. "If you must know," He said coldly, "He attempted violence on the Lady." Sarah had to blink a few times for this to register before turning to Tolkien.

"_You did what?"_

"_W-well, it wasn't really aimed at her…" _Tolkien mumbled, seeming slightly ashamed, "_I didn't know where I was, and-and I panicked and started throwing things. I think something hit a woman who was in the room._ _That's when they, um, starting acting hostile. She must have been very important or something." _Sarah sighed as she put her hand over her eyes. "Of all the stupid things…" Attacking the Lady of Lothlorien would not help Tolkien's case.

"Would it help to say, he won't try anything again, against anyone here?" Sarah said, hoping to appeal to Haldir's better nature. The elf obviously didn't have one, for he shook his head and had the boy marched off to some forsaken dungeon. "Fine." She said, giving up, "I'll just have to act as his advocate." _Because I have a feeling he is vitally important._

"Come Sarah," Aragorn beckoned as he and the Company began to walk away, "Or you'll get left behind."

"Ah. Yes…" In all her excitement she had sort of forgotten about the rest of her group. She walked about two paces behind them, as she had been forced to do recently, and she let herself fade into the back shadows as much as possible. _So much for my advocacy_, she thought sadly,_ I'll be lucky if Frodo demands I stay behind here instead of having me beheaded. I wonder how elves do executions…beheadings are so messy, I think lynching would be more their style…or poisoning…_She was still unconsciously holding her throat when she was startled back into reality by Haldir's voice.

"Here dwell Celeborn and Galadriel," said Haldir, pausing before a long and winding staircase. "It is their wish you ascend and speak with them."

One of the Elf-wardens then blew a clear note on a small horn and it was answered three times from far above. "I will go first," said Haldir. "Let Frodo come next, and with him Legolas. Let the others follow as they will."

It was a long climb, and no sound was heard except the dull thump of their feet, and even that seemed muffled, as if Lorien would not permit any noise that was not peaceful. When they finally reached the height of the staircase, Sarah was awed to see a great floor, like a deck of a ship, and on it was built a house so large it could have served as a great hall for men back on earth. Haldir entered first, followed by Frodo and the rest of the Company.

The room was a long, oval shape, and filled with a soft, silver light that seemed to reach even the far edges of the room. Along the walls there were chairs where elves sat quietly watching the Fellowship move, almost timidly, down the stretch of the room. At the far end, in two great chairs, sat Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. They stood to greet them, as was the custom of even the greatest king. They were tall, Galadriel no less so, and very beautiful.

Untouched; that is how they seemed to Sarah. Untouched by the ages that they had witnessed passing by. The only evidence of their age was to be found in their eyes, which were deep and full of the wisdom of many eras.

Celeborn welcomed the travelers in their own tongue, while Galadriel stood quietly observing the Company. "Welcome, travelers!" He greeted kindly. "Please be seated, that we may speak together. For you have traveled far, and have much to discuss." Just then, a cloud passed through Celeborn's eyes. "Ten supposedly set out, yet only nine are present. Was there some change in Elrond's counsel?"

"There was no change." Galadriel said, speaking for the first time. Her voice was deep and melodious and seemed to demand every aspect of the Company's attention. "Gandalf set out from Rivendell, yet he did not pass the borders of this land. Tell me, where is he, for I have long desired to speak with him again."

"Alas," Aragorn answered sadly, "Gandalf the Grey has fallen into shadow. He fell in Moria, amidst fire and darkness." At this all the elves in the hall cried out in grief and amazement.

"These are evil tidings indeed." Celeborn said gravely. "Tell us the whole tale." As the Fellowship relayed their story, Sarah began to feel an increased uneasiness at everything that was going on. A wave of fear at unfamiliar surroundings combined with the feeling of uselessness, left Sarah feeling afraid and exposed. With her emotions in turmoil, she was on the verge of a breakdown, when the unexpected happened.

"Will, you walk with me, Sarah?" Sarah looked up slowly to see Galadriel smiling at her.

"Yes, my Lady." She said automatically. And in a daze she watched the Lady descend from the stairs and walk quietly out of the room. Sarah followed her closely, too afraid to look behind at the glances of her friends.

All alone, Galadriel slowed her pace so that they stood side by side. They walked in silence through perhaps the most beautiful forest garden, Sarah had ever witnessed. Eventually, the Elven Lady turned her toward the girl saying, "Your emotions are many and confused, yet I see in you great knowledge. No matter what they think of you now, soon they will see the wisdom in your actions. Although, even they are a mystery in my mind."

"I thought you had no unsolved mysteries, Madam." Sarah said shyly. "Your power is great, is it not? You can see things others can't, especially into the hearts of others."

Galadriel nodded gravely. "To a certain extent, yes, that is true. Yet, even the powerful must have limits or they becomes a danger to themselves and others." There was silence, then, as they walked on. "I have seen into your heart," she said looking out over her world. "And I find it full of goodness and purity, and perhaps uncertainty." Sarah smiled at the last, confirming the Lady's words. "Those are honorable traits to possess, yet be careful not to let uncertainty rule your heart. When you see the course you must take, take it without hesitation."

"To what do you refer, my Lady?" Sarah said uneasily.

Galadriel paused as if in deep thought. "Love is a strange thing," She said quietly. "It comes to you slowly, and even then it will sometimes hide itself from you." Sarah nodded not quite understanding, yet understanding at the same time.


	14. Chapter 14: The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note: **Well, the beginning of the romance will start in this chapter, but it will be deafened by the sound of heart-break. Sorry it took so long to put out this chapter…I'll try to do better…

Chapter 14

The Beginning of the End

The hunting party was almost ready to leave. Mark laughed coldly and silently at the thought of this being a simple "hunting party". Better words came to mind when he gazed on the creatures in his command. They were much worse than the monsters children were afraid lived under their beds or in their closets. But then, reality was sometimes far more terrifying than the imagination. The thought that his son might know this cold and frightening reality sent chills down his spine.

Mark was slowly giving into despair. Saruman hadn't even let him see his wife in the months that followed, let alone speak to her. He wanted desperately to see her again, to make sure she was alright, and to hold her one more time before he left on his hated mission. But Mark had almost given up asking his "Master" for permission to see her. The answer was always "no" put into eloquent words. But he would demand it today. He needed proof that she was still alive.

As if answering Mark's unspoken plea, Saruman appeared on the staircase above him. "There is something you need to see before you leave." He said with a dark seriousness, before he slowly climbed the stairs he had so quietly descended. A fear gripped Mark as he followed him up toward the height of the Tower.

Lauren had spent her days in complete isolation and fear. The only creature she saw was the orc that brought her food three times a day and it never spoke. It just looked at her as if it were silently laughing at a sick inside joke.

It at least was good food. But after every meal, she felt the extreme urge to sleep and she would only be woken by the bringing of the next meal. Lauren was no fool. She knew she was being drugged, and she had refused the food on several occasions, but the small child in her womb cried out for food. She would always give in the next time around.

It went on for days, weeks, months…she was never sure. Time seemed to stand still in the Tower and it was only her swelling stomach that proved time had passed. She would stare out her window at the world below, waiting. This nightmare had to end sometime. What she wanted more than anything was to see Mark. But she hadn't seen him in so long, perhaps he was the dream and this was the reality. She would then gaze at her stomach and shake her head. He had to be real for this child to exist. She would live for the child now, if for nothing else. It's what kept her sane all that time.

But then the child stopped moving.

Lauren tried to deny it. She would scream and cry for hours refusing all food, for fear of missing her child kick or move again. She swore again and again to God that if He sent her some sign, just some small sign that her baby was still alive she would do anything and except any trial He sent her. Yet after all her prayers and tears her womb remained still. The wizard never came, dispite her pleas to send a message through the orc-creature. And Mark wasn't there either. He never came. She had to bear this all on her own.

And it broke her. Her life was over. Lauren's mind went into a similar pattern telling her ever day _I'm worthless, no purpose, all alone, worthless, no purpose, all alone…_she then held in her hands a strange object, one she did not even remember fashioning, gazed out the window one last time, and…

"_NOOOOOOO!!" _screamed Mark as he stood in the doorway. He stumbled to the windowsill and pulled the taunt bed sheet onto the cold stone floor. All his efforts were in vain; no one could bring Lauren back now. No one could hold her in a cage anymore.

"_No, no, no, no, no…"_ he repeated over and over again as her rocked her lifeless body in his arms. He cried like a child, with sobs that tore at his inner soul. The one responsible stood quietly behind him.

If Saruman felt any guilt or remorse at the death of Lauren, he did not show it. This was an unintended event, to say the least, but the wheels were turning in his head were turning even then. He had to find a way to turn the girl's death to his advantage….

"_YOU."_ Mark said with seething hate, turning towards the white wizard, "_What did you do to drive her to suicide."_

The wizard looked down at the pitiful scene. "The child died." He said simply, "Don't blame me." He began to walk away, but then stopped. "You know, if you must blame someone, blame that sister of yours. If she hadn't come to this world, I wouldn't have needed to summon you." He paused as he glanced at the corpse, "or your wife."

"Like I would fall for that." Mark said bitterly, "You won't turn me on my last remaining family."

"I don't have to. But if you do go and find her for me, I might be able to do something about the girl…"

"What?!.."

"I am a wizard, after all. My power is not limited to the realm of the living."

Mark sat very still and then laid Lauren's body gently on the floor. He stood, and looked Saruman straight in the eye saying, "I will leave now." Mark almost flew down the steps to the Uruk-Hai war-party that waited below.

It was a lie, of course, but one that brought all the cards back into Sarumon's hands. He would, however, have to remember that some sleeping potions should not be used on those women expecting children.

Sarah had been happy all day. She had been laughing and whispering with John, relieved that she had someone who kind-of-sort-of could relate to her.

The other members of the fellowship were busy exploring Lothlorien. All except Boromir, that is, who seemed vaguely restless and uncomfortable and preferred to stay in his quarters. So she and John were left alone to speak of current events. Of course, by current they spoke of the "Great War to end all wars".

"…so I instantly joined the regiment." Finished John, after narrating his life story. Sarah shook her head.

"So you dropped everything and joined the army? What about school?"

He shrugged, "I'll go back to Oxford as soon as my time is served. Defending your country is so much more important anyway…"

"But that was such a useless war!" Sarah said, suddenly irritable. "It only accomplished in making Germany bitter against the rest of Europe."

"So we'll win! I knew England would succeed!"

Sarah was quiet for a moment before whispering, "But will the cost be worth it?" She stared out into the tree canopy and started speaking again. "You'll see active duty, you know. You'll have to kill people and watch your closest friends be killed."

The soft wind had grown suddenly cold and Sarah shifted the shawl she brought around her shoulders to protect her from its chill. "But you won't die. You'll contract typhus and spend the duration of the war in an army hospital. And during this time, you will be writing stories."

"Stories?" inquired John, "or poems? I prefer to write poetry…"

Sarah shot him a look that said shut-up-I'm-saying-something-important before continuing, "Stories that will be famous throughout history as some of the greatest fantasy novels of all time. Stories that will set the standards for a whole genre. And stories that must say nothing about time traveling ladies or gentlemen." He shot her a look of understanding, and nodded silently.

It was getting colder and Sarah was starting to get a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She sat down so suddenly on a bench that it startled Tolkien from his thoughts. "Ar-are you alright, Sarah?" He asked standing over her.

"Y-yes," she said a bit shaken now, "I'm just a little cold-" Then it hit. As sudden as a tidal wave, a tremendous feeling of anxiety washed over Sarah and somewhere a voice in side her head spoke: _someone is going to die._ She was so stunned, it choked the breath out of her.

Watching Sarah grow so pale so suddenly threw John into a mini-panic. "Are you sure you're alright? Can I get you some water, or a blanket or-"

_Someone is going to die, someone is going to die, someone is going to die…_It repeated over and over in her mind, like a never ending circle, until the voice changed.

"Sarah-"

_Someone has died._

Helplessly, tears began falling down her cheeks, as she rocked back and forth on her seat. Someone was dead, and she couldn't do a thing about it.

"Stay right there! I'll be right back!"

A sudden fear gripped her. What if it was one of the Fellowship?

"Help!"

What if it was Frodo? Or Sam or Aragorn or-

"What's going on here?!" asked a worried voice. Sarah was too upset to recognize that it was Boromir until he had knelt down beside her bench. "What's wrong, Sarah? Are you in pain? John, you fool, you should have ran for the doctor not for me, go get one now!" Sarah just shook her head and cried silently with a frightened look on her face. "There now," he said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I thought you were made of stronger stuff than that."

When the joking didn't work, he tried a softer approach, "Tell, me what's wrong, Sarah. I promise not to bite."

"Someone is going to die!" She said suddenly letting it all out, "I suddenly felt someone had died and-"

"No one is going to die." Boromir said severely, "You know we won't let that happen." She knew his words were false hope. He would be dying a day very soon, yet the pain in her heart wasn't for him, but for someone she couldn't place…

She looked up then, into those kind and worried eyes. No, this fear was not for him, but somehow, deep inside her, she was frightened for him too.


	15. Chapter 15:It Sometimes Sneaks Up on You

**Author's Note:** I am just going to stop apologizing for being late. I really am sorry though. But! I have a good excuse! I have been taking my first college course and I just finished it with a very high A. I am so happy…So, for a whole month, I will have time to do extra writing. I may even finish my story. A lovely thought isn't it; and I do know how it's going to end…oh yes I know…Do you?

Chapter 15

It Sometimes Sneaks Up on You

Sarah had been moved back into her room after, what the Fellowship thought, was a nervous breakdown. Strings of silent, unspoken guilt seemed to pull at the Company and, one by one, they began showing up at her door. They all stood looking down at their feet and mumbling the question, "How is she doing?" or "Is she well enough to see anyone?"

The Elves had somehow anticipated this would happen, and, so not to disturb the girl, they had placed a sweet looking elf maiden to sit and sew outside Sarah's door. She kindly, but firmly, stated that Sarah was not to be disturbed; she was still sleeping…But the poor girl was nowhere near being asleep. Instead she had been sitting on the edge of her bed, listening and talking as the Lady spoke with her once again. Only one other person was in the room, and he sat discretely in the corner on the wooden floor. Boromir had learned long ago you sometimes learn more when you're the one doing the listening.

The Lady Galadriel was resting on the window-ledge; she looked grave, for Sarah had just explained to her the horrible anxiety that had suddenly overwhelmed her.

"…even now I feel so strange." Sarah said as she finished speaking, "It's like, every cell in my body is vibrating with an intense energy. I hate it." She was absentmindedly rocking herself back and forth with her arms wrapped about her.

Boromir couldn't take his eyes away from the poor girl. Distress was seeping from every one of her pores, and every one of his was crying out to help her. It's not that he couldn't stand to see a woman cry, he had delivered the sad news of the death of a husband or brother or son too many times. You have to develop a tough skin when you're Captain of the Guard. No, it wasn't Sarah's tear streamed face that stirred his sympathy. It was something else; something he couldn't put his finger on. He snorted at that thought. Maybe it was nothing at all. Maybe he was just going soft.

Sarah turned her head slightly and smiled in his direction. _Yes,_ he thought, _I'm definitely going soft._

The Lady stood up slowly then, as if calling for the attention of the two persons before her. "I am sorry I must tell you this." She said. Galadriel spoke in a slow, sad tone, and Sarah knew something bad was coming. "Your bond with someone has been broken."

Sarah blinked in worried confusion. "My bond with someone? I do not understand."

"Your bond, your connection to someone you love has been severed." She paused as she looked deep into Sarah's eyes, "either by intense emotions…or by death. Perhaps even both had a hand in it." Galadriel shook her head as if she, herself, did not understand it. "All elves have the remarkable gift to know when a loved one dies or even betrays them. Lord Elrond knew the exact moment the orcs attacked his beloved wife's traveling party. And he knew when she died." Sarah was completely silent as Galadriel walked slowly to her door and placed her long, graceful fingers on the handle. "It is both a blessing and a curse to know the one you love is in danger, and you can do nothing to save them." She cocked her head and gave the girl a knowing, yet questioningly look. "But the most curious thing about your experience is: who do you know here that their death would cause you such pain?"

The Elf Queen pushed the door open and as she walked away, she said, "Your time here is coming to a close. Prepare yourselves: you will be leaving this place soon." And she was gone.

Sarah sat without saying a word, thinking. Was her brother really dead? It couldn't be that way. It can't end that way…could it?

Boromir didn't know then why he had to get up and comfort the crying girl, but he knew he had to. Perhaps it was because he knew how devastated he would be if his own brother was killed, he really didn't know. The Captain of the Gondorian Guard stood up, walked over to, and sat down next to that strange, foreign girl. He started talking then, of little things, things that would distract. For no reason at all Boromir was narrating his childhood days and his life growing up as son of a Steward. The small silver rock that marked the spot where he buried his most secret treasures, his first time in the lists, the days he spent under the direction of tutors, and even his first love all paraded before Sarah's eyes.

Soon, she was laughing or sighing at Boromir's stories and had completely forgotten her sad state of affairs. Almost.

Boromir was just about to launch into one of his more daring offensives against a party of orcs, when Sarah reached over and gently touched his arm. It startled him into silence and he swerved his head around in order to look down at her face. She didn't say anything, but then, she didn't need to.

She was smiling at him, with kindness and gratitude shining from her eyes. The pair of them sat like that for a long time, with only the sound of the wind to listen to. But such peace could not last and the shadow of what was to come crossed over Sarah's face. She looked away, as if ashamed, for she was. How could she allow herself to become attached to someone she knew was going to die? And he had no Idea. Should she tell him? No! No. That could change him. It may deprive him of his salvation; the way to redeem himself.

Boromir, sensing her new distress, stood up and excused himself. He didn't know what was going through her head, but he could tell it was related to him. As he neared the doorway, Sarah also stood and said an almost too enthusiastic "Thank you!" When Boromir turned around and looked at her, she said again, "Thank you. For staying with me." He nodded his head gravely in response and was soon closing the door behind him.

Sarah slowly set herself down on her bed, wondering how, in such a short amount of time things had changed. When they came in her chamber they were friends; when he left there was something more-much more.

Maybe that's how love works; maybe it sneaks up on you when you're not looking, when you are not focused on it at all. Then, suddenly, it demands your undivided attention.

Sarah knew she could ruin everything if she saved Boromir. Yet, how could she live with herself if she didn't?


	16. I Saw Three Ships Go Sailing Out

**Author's Note: You know that intense anxiety attack that happened to Sarah in the last chapter? It actually happened to me. Only no one died. I was driving home from work when all of a sudden I had this horrible feeling that someone had died. It was the worst 20 minutes of my life (almost). I raced home and everyone was just fine. Ha ha, I was so relieved that I started crying…**

**I don't know why, but I thought I should say that…**

**Chapter 16:**

**I Saw Three Ships Go Sailing Out**

Later that week, the Company was again summoned to the chamber of Celeborn and Galadriel, and there the Lord and Lady greeted them with fair words. Sarah stood behind the other members, along with John Tolkien, and listened as Celeborn announced their departure.

"Now is the time." he said, "when those who wish to continue the quest must harden their hearts to leave this land. Those who no longer wish to go forward can remain here, for a while. But whether they stay or go, none can be sure of peace. For we have now come to the edge of doom. Here those who wish may wait the oncoming of the hour till either the ways of the world lie open again, or we summon them to the last need of Lorien. Then they may return to their own lands, or else go to the long home of those that fall in battle." He stopped, and looked to the Lady Galadriel, who nodded gravely.

"They are all firm in their decision to leave the Galadrim. Except for one." She said looking deep into John's heart, "It is not his destiny, to leave us now. He will stay, until his time comes." Sarah looked at her feet. While he had been tempted to come with the Fellowship, Sarah had convinced him that his "purpose" was to stay here. She was a bit sorry about it actually; she would miss his company.

To Sarah's immense relief, no one in the Company had asked her to stay behind. As she turned it over in her mind, she suspected it had something to do with the Lady. Her influence over the Fellowship was apparent; Galadriel seemed to find favor with Sarah, and the Company took that into account. Frodo especially had seemed to mellow out towards her. She was no longer the evil traitor.

As everyone left the hall and went to their rooms for a last night of sleep in a comfy bed, things still did not seem quite right. Boromir was supposed to be griping more, but he was strangely quiet. Aragorn was not worried at all about their course of action, despite the fact that in the book he was still undecided whether to go to Minas Tirith or go straight to the Crack of Doom. The most disturbing thing to Sarah was the increasing hostility between Gimli and Legolas; they were not all buddy-buddy. And then her mind went back to Boromir…

"You look worried, Sarah." John said, as he walked her to her room, "What's the trouble?" Sarah smiled, shaking her head and choosing to say nothing. Normally, she could talk to him about anything, seeing as he was from her world. She had told him all about Middle earth, all about the Fellowship, and all about his influence on literature in the modern era. Yet something barred her from talking about what worried her most; those were words she could not voice to him.

If John was many things, he was not a fool. He had watched Sarah drift away from him the last few days, and some resentment burned in his heart. He reached out a grabbed Sarah's arm, firmly, and swung her around to face him. She was so startled she couldn't say anything as she stared at the face inches from her own. "Now, listen!" He said, shaking her slightly for emphasis, "You have become very important to me! Something is hurting you, deep in your heart. Please confide in me. Tell me what is wrong and I will do anything in my power to help you." Sarah could see longing glowing in his eyes that seemed to echo _anything, I'll do anything…_

John watched as a look of sadness passed through Sarah's eyes, like a shadow. She looked away as if ashamed, for she could not do what he asked, what he wanted desperately. Tolkien gently released his grip and let his hands fall to his sides and whispered, "I'm not the one."

Sarah looked at the floor silently; she didn't need to confirm what he said, yet she almost wished she couldn't. A part of her wanted John to hold her, because he was good and because he was safe. He could give her a wonderful life, but that life had to belong to someone else; it was not Sarah's to live.

"May God keep you from all harm and worry, for I don't think we shall meet again." Sarah whispered, and she turned and disappeared down the corridor. John stood there for a long time, both cursing and blessing fate.

* * * * *

_The next day, I watched three ships carry away the woman most important to me. Her rejection of me is not what pained me the most, but that she was right to do so. She knew I would love another, and that I would be far happier with a woman of my own time than with her. _

_She had told me of my influence on the world. She had told me how famous I would be, and how many would look up to me as an icon of Literature. Heh. All of that seems so unimportant, right now. Now, it is the aching in my chest that demands attention. I know will never see her again._

_I wonder if she knew how much I had grown to love her, in such a short amount of time. Yet I also knew the secret she had kept from me those last few days. I knew her heart had been stolen, by the one fated to die. Leaving, did she know how terrible her sorrow would be if fate had demanded he die? Was she already dying inside because of it? Now, at least I know that fate has been kind to her. _

_I left that world a long time ago. Sarah was right; I did find love and even now I listen to the children playing in the drawing room. I am happy…_

_Yet sometimes, when I am all alone and night has fallen upon the earth, my mind goes back to that corridor. In the soft shadows, I can still see the sorrow in her eyes as she chose her love over me. I wish then she had ran into my arms and stayed with me forever. _

_When I think like that, I get up form my chair and go to my wife. I kiss her soft cheek as she sleeps. _

_I never feel guilty for wishing for what might have been, as long as I am grateful for what has been given to me. _

_I wish…._

**Author's Note: And so ends Tolkien's part in this story. He is right, however, someone is fated to die. But, I think John knows more than he is telling. He did, after all, wait to leave Middle Earth until he had news of Sarah… **


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: ** Thank you all for following my story so far! (Even those people who have yet to review :D I love you too). We are now nearing the close to my story, but we have a few more chapters yet. Oh, I tried to make this chapter longer for you Sharnorasian Empire. And on a side note I'd like to welcome all the new readers who have signed up since I last posted. Thank you all kindly for reading my humble story!

**Chapter 17:**

**Rumbling Hearts**

The soft waves of the river drew the grey boats down-stream at a slow, bobbing pace. The only sound to be heard was the lapping of the water against the wooden sides of the ships and the leaf-shaped paddles cutting into the deep water, like a knife.

Sarah was "thinking deep thoughts" as she sat almost motionless in the center beam of the ship. In front of her sat Boromir, whose very presence seemed to complicate her life further. Every time she glanced up, there he was studiously paddling away, completely unaware he was being obsessed over by the girl sitting behind him.

His life was almost literally in her hands. What should she do? What could she do? Should she save him or let him die? There was no right answer to her burning questions. All Sarah knew for certain was that her heart felt like a hail storm and was being battered to bits from within.

Boromir wasn't fairing much better. He still was unsure of what actually happened to him back in Lorien. Boromir was not the sort to try and fool himself; he had taken into account the possibility that this feeling could be love. If it was…

Boromir hadn't had the opportunity to speak with Sarah since the "incident". Did she know what he was feeling? Did she have this infection too? Was she even thinking about him at all? He wanted to ask her…but then again he didn't. Whether it was out of shyness or pride, Boromir had the ability to seal those sorts of emotions in. He would wait for the girl to make the next move and if the move never came…well… then he would allow those thoughts to dissipate into nothing.

That afternoon, they landed at the falls of the Kings.

To Sarah, the men seemed nervous and restless, as if they were waiting for something. She knew they were trying to keep the presence of orcs a secret from her in order to make her feel safe, but unfortunately, she felt she would never feel safe again. She wanted to run away and she wanted to stay. Her soul was urging her to do something. Something _now._

Sarah had been staring into the campfire for a while, when she looked up to find, not unexpectedly, that both Boromir and Frodo were missing. Her nerves seemed to come alive at what was happening and what was about to happen. She got up saying, "I'll be right back." and walked into the woods.

She didn't know where to go at first, but some inner feeling lead her by the heart-string to where he was. When the shouting started she started walking faster and when the horn blew, she started running. She only had her short-sword as a normal weapon with her, but _she had to be there to protect him._ Her heart had made the decision for her; she would be there to the very end to save Boromir's life and she had no other option. The horn kept blowing.

When she finally found the glade where Boromir was, all her former resound, all her promises to save him stopped cold in her heart. There in front of her stood a man with his back to her. He was not Boromir.

Dressing in light orc gear, with a cross-bow being carefully loaded, stood a man with a dark brown head of hair that Sarah would have known anywhere.

"Mark." She whispered, just loud enough that her brother heard her, and turned with a curious glance towards his sister.

"I see I have finally found you." He said simply. His eyes were dead with grief and fear and fatigue. To Sarah, they were terrifying eyes.

"What are you doing, Mark?!" She cried, "Why are you dressed like that? _What are you doing?!"_

"Hunting you." He said softly. He turned and started walking towards her. "Do you know what has happened to me and my wife?" He asked quietly, "She is dead and so is the child. But the wizard will save her, if I bring you to him."

"What? Lauren is dead? Mark pleas--"

"You must come with me now." He said trying to hide the tears and the pain he felt. "Come with me…" When he grabbed her arm, Sarah let out a screech. She struggled in his grasp, not knowing what to do. She wanted to comfort him, but every part of her was screaming for her to run from him.

Out from the glade came her savior, running at the sound of her cry. Boromir leapt into Mark, knocking him and Sarah over. He yanked he up and pulled her behind him. "Are you alright, Sarah?" He panted, "Is-is that your brother?"

"Yes." Was all she could get out.

"Then I will only maim him." Boromir growled. He was just about to charge, when Mark jumped to his feet with the crow bow in his hand.

Rage echoed onto his face as he made a terrible expression. "_You will not take my wife from me!"_ He screamed, and fired his bow.

All Sarah could do was scream as the arrow flew towards Boromir.


	18. The Four Last Things

**Author's note: **Alright guys, this is the last official chapter. There will be an epilogue, that I think will be posted very soon. Enjoy!

**The Four Last Things**

What makes man fear death?

Is it that it is the last great mystery, the last great unknown?

Is it some fear that you have not lived your life well, or that maybe there will be nothing at all?

More importantly, why do men feel they have the right to impose their greatest fear on someone else?

To make that final judgment is a terrible decision.

But not always an unnecessary one.

Sarah sunk to the ground as if her life, and not her brother's, had been extinguished. Her smoldering gun sat welded into her right hand, while her left tried to comfort the last moments of Mark's writhing body. He clutched his wound as blood poured out and kept coughing violently, as if desperately trying to breath. "Mark…Mark I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry forgive me…" Was all she could say or even think about. Painfully, he rolled over and stared into her face. She could barely hear his final words.

"Forgive?" he muttered, "For all I have done and tried to do? You'd see me in hell first…". He started screaming as the pain took over, but Sarah screamed louder "Be at peace Mark! Be at-" But he was gone.

No. Why. Why is this happening.

_Sarah._

What do I do? Where do I go?

_Sarah?_

I made that choice. I chose another man over my own flesh.

_Sarah!_

"_What do I do!"_ She screamed. "_I've ruined everything! I have no one! It's all over!"_

"Sarah!" Aragorn said, grabbing her arm, "We don't know what you're saying! Boromir! What happened here? Is that-"

"Yes, it's her brother." Boromir answered, gripping his wounded shoulder. "Her brother fired at me and as Sarah pushed me away, she threw some kind of magic at him. There was no weapon but… but it tore a hole right threw him!"

"_He's dead, but I loved him…" _Sarah was sobbing now, uncontrollably, "_I loved him…"_

Legolas and Gimli had arrived by then, but were hopelessly lost in what was going on. "Aragorn!" The Elf cried, " They took Merry and Pippin, and we don't know where Sam and Frodo are! We need to move now…"

"Alright!" Boromir snapped, "bandage my wound and then we'll go, but right now someone has to take care of the girl-"

"You can't go." Sarah said suddenly in between her tears, "You can't go Boromir."

"W-why not Sarah" He answered, confused.

"You were supposed to die." Sarah was crying even harder now with Aragorn trying to comfort her. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DIE! In the story you die! Your Death changes things and people…now its….it's all over. I saved you by taking the life of my brother…I'm terrible…"

"Don't say that!" Boromir said seizing her hand, "That wasn't your brother! Remember that. It was someone twisted with pain and evil. Don't think of him as your kin. Remember him as he was…"

"What are we supposed to do?" She yelled back, "What do I do with you? How do I fix this…"

"Sarah…"

All was silent as the small, broken band of friends thought desperately about what to do. Quietly, Aragorn helped Sarah to her feet and looked down at Boromir saying, "The answer is simple. Our world now has an extra soul, while Sarah's world is now missing one. Boromir are you going to accept this responsibility?"

"Wait, what?" Boromir said frowning.

"Sarah sacrificed her last living relative so that you may live, even though she knew your fate decreed you sleep the sleep of death. A woman should not be left alone like that. She needs protection. Sarah," He said turning to her, " I think it is time you leave us. You are the future and you give me hope for what lies ahead of me. Do you think you can handle Boromir?"

Sarah thought her face couldn't get any redder from the crying, but it did as she looked away and nodded at the same time. "T-tell", She started as she squeezed Boromir's hand tightly, "Tell Frodo not to hate me." She sniffed.

Boromir stood up and look hard into Sarah's face. "Normally I would argue with you about you always getting your own way…but I am in you debt; take me where you need me to be. But, uh, how do we…"

Sarah had since dropped her gun and reached for the bag she kept close to her heart. She held it tightly and wished like crazy she could go home. Hey, if tapping red shoes worked for Dorothy, then holding a magic charm given to you by a wizard should work twice as well…

"Hey wait a second! I need to find my horn, I lost it-" But the light had already enveloped them and all the past, all the sadness and pain that Sarah had experienced in that world was disappearing….

It was raining.

And Sarah was very cold and very wet.

Sarah's eyes shot open and she tried to sit up, but couldn't. From what she could make of things, she was lying on the sidewalk in the dark. _The Side walk…_

"Oh My Gosh I'm back!" She really sat up this time, even though her head was killing her. She was a few yards away from the hotel she had been staying in, and there was her suitcases neatly piled next to her. Sitting on top of them was Boromir looking the closest thing to frightened, Sarah had ever seen him.

"_Are you alright?" _He asked a bit shakily, "_I have no idea what to do. Is that some kind of castle over there?"_ Sarah almost laughed, but then the loss of her new friends, her mother, her brother and the stress of the whole adventure washed over her. She squeaked as she tried to hold in her emotions, but before she could make a single sound Boromir sensed her pain and grabbed her arm. He pulled her in until her face was inches from his own. He leaned in and kissed her forehead and then held her gently. "_Go ahead and cry if you need to. I'm here to protect you in all things."_ Sarah almost stopped breathing.

"_You too." _She said, "_You just lost everyone you loved too."_ Boromir just squeezed her tighter. _"No._" He said, "Not everyone."

Sarah didn't know how long they cried and held each other, but it didn't seem long before a taxi-cab pulled up next to them and said in a wonderfully sarcastic American voice, "You two love-birds order the Taxi? Going to the airport?"

"No." Sara replied, standing up and pulling Boromir with her. "Change of Plan. Can you take us to a car rental place please?"

"Al-righty, hop in, but sit on some towels. I don't need moldy seats."

"Yes, sir"

"_What did he say?"_

"_Never mind."_


	19. Epilogue

**Author's Final Note: **I want to thank everyone for their support and reviews especially Empire who has been my most faithful reviewer. Even if you read this ten years after it was written, I want you guys to tell me how you like it or not like it. Thank you so much!

**Epilogue**

Sarah sat bored behind the counter, tapping her fingers on the polished wood. It was a _very_ slow day. All the knives had been dusted, the floor swept, the bathroom cleaned…there was just nothing left for her to do!

"At least I can keep it clean…" She thought. It had been very dusty when she walked in here after it was legally hers. Her brother's shop. Officially, he was still missing, along with his wife, presumed dead. Mark had had no will, so it all went to the closest living relative. Lauren hadn't any family either.

What a sad end for both of them. Sarah would often think of them and pray for them in her heart.

Suddenly, the familiar rumble of a motorcycle came into hearing range. Sarah's mood instantly shot up. Boromir had that effect on her.

She walked to the door and opened, as he shouted over the engine, "Wanna go for a ride?"

"No!" She shouted back, "You'll never get me on one of those things!" He sighed, and cut his engine. As they walked back into the store he gave her a big bear hug from behind.

"You know I love you so much." He said into her ear. Sarah smiled. "I know", she said**, "**But you still won't get me on that bike."

"Bah."

"Enough of your bah-ing."

"Bah."

"Anyway, moving on, are you taking me out tonight?"

"Of course. It's our…Annevarsity?"

"Anniversary." Sarah laughed. "I don't know why that is the one word you have trouble pronouncing." Boromir just grinned.


End file.
